Le Phoenix Noir
by nanamiss
Summary: TRADUCTION de Black Phoenix de Niaf. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à la recherche de la pierre philosophale, précautionneusement cachée par Nicholas Flamel dans un lieu qui n'est connu de personne, pas même d'Albus Dumbledore. Quelle sera la mission de Severus ? Comment se passera la première rentrée de Harry ? ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Une nuit brisée

**~°~ MOT DE L'AUTEUR ~°~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni les personnages de l'histoire, tout est à la superbe et brillante auteure J.K.R. Je n'ai que l'honneur de m'amuser avec eux pour cette fic et espérons-le bien d'autres. N'hésitez pas à lire la véritable histoire d'Harry Potter de l'exceptionnelle saga de J. Les livres en valent chaque lecture. Je les ai moi-même lu tellement de fois que je ne compte plus.

 **Note :** Tout ce que j'écris est fictif et ne fait pas partie de l'intrigue d'origine écrite par J., mais c'est une histoire que j'ai aimé écrire. Elle fait partie de ma série de « Et si… ». Espérons qu'il y aura beaucoup d'autres travaux à venir dans ce thème.

J'ai totalement changé la timeline et la façon dont les évènements prennent place dans la saga. Je me suis aussi approprié les personnages alors ils seront légèrement OOC , navrée pour cela. Malheureusement, à moins que J. écrive les fictions elle-même, il est impossible de rendre les protagonistes identiques à sa version, sans y mettre sa propre patte.

Cette histoire sera un AU.

 **L'idée :** Cette intrigue prend place juste avant le premier opus. J'ai repris l'idée de la pierre philosophale, mais légèrement différemment et en changeant le fil des évènements ainsi que la façon dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres se relève. Dans cette série il survit bien que très affaibli après avoir tenté de tuer Harry et cherche la pierre philosophale qui a été cachée par Nicholas Flamel et Albus Dumbledore.

 **Avertissement :** Cette fiction peut faire mention d'abus (enfant et adulte), ainsi que certaines descriptions de blessures et maladies. Rated T

* * *

 **~°~ MOT DE LA TRADUCTRICE ~°~**

* * *

Coucou,

Cette fiction a été écrite par Niaf sous le titre original « Black Phoenix » et contient 40 chapitres. J'ai bien évidement l'autorisation de Niaf pour traduire et publier sur mon profil. J'ai aussi l'autorisation de ne pas faire une traduction littérale, afin que le texte soit plus cohérent et agréable à lire en Français. Si vous avez des commentaires à faire, n'hésitez pas, aussi, à donner votre avis sur la fiction d'origine, je suis certaine que cela fera plaisir à l'auteur.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Une nuit brisée**

* * *

Les paupières clignèrent, s'ouvrant doucement sur des yeux d'un noir d'obsidienne. Une douleur intense transperça alors son crâne, à tel point qu'il craint de s'évanouir à nouveau. Si son esprit semblait cotonneux et flou, sa souffrance physique, à son paroxysme, lui paraissait, sur l'instant, plus intense encore que tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Dans un effort conséquent, il leva sa main et la posa délicatement sur son front, y sentant une substance humide et gluante sous ses longs doigts. Lorsqu'il la retira, il put y voir le rouge sombre qui la maculait. Voilà qui expliquait le côté cotonneux et flou, il devait s'être cogné la tête durant l'explosion. Plutôt violemment d'ailleurs, si l'on en jugeait par les symptômes classiques d'une commotion dont il souffrait. Les souvenirs commencèrent à revenir, perçant peu à peu le nuage dans lequel son cerveau semblait plongé.

 _Albus s'avança, "Fais-moi confiance Severus", les mots et son ton délicat firent relever les yeux de l'autre homme, qui était assis, sa tête reposant entre ses mains._

 _« Je vous fais confiance », la réponse était douce, légèrement tremblante, si peu en accord avec son habituelle apparence froide et imperturbable._

 _« Alors vous devez retrouver la pierre et achever votre mission ». Severus acquiesça et observa ses mains._ _« C'est du suicide », une pointe de colère teintait ses mots, l'homme la senti s'insinuer et grandir en lui. N'avait-il pas déjà fait suffisamment ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours être celui qui payait dans cette guerre ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir un moment de paix ? Mais il ne posa pas ces questions puériles, elles avaient déjà une réponse, il en sentait la brulure dans sa poitrine et en combattait le chagrin. Un chagrin qui ne le quitterait jamais._

Le souvenir s'acheva, le laissant vide et effrayé, un sentiment qu'il détestait. Il comprenait mieux la colère, qui lui était plus familière, presque réconfortante. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à pousser son esprit engourdi vers la rage qui le consumait habituellement, toujours à fleur de peau et facilement utilisable. Tout ce qui l'occupait à ce moment était sa peur et son agonie, pire encore que le Doloris. La pulsation dans son crâne augmentait de même que le rythme de son cœur battant à la chamade. Sa respiration était laborieuse, chaque souffle embrasant ses poumons. Il devait inspirer profondément, mais avait des côtes fêlées, voir même cassées. La brulure lui était familière, tellement familière, il aurait souhaité que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il produisait trop de salive et dégluti. Son estomac se contractait et il se sentait mal. Un autre signe de la commotion cérébrale. Avoir des côtes fêlées, tout en étant nauséeux décuplait la douleur. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Il continua de déglutir à répétition, dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter l'impossible.

Son poing se contracta et il commença à sentir la morsure de quelque chose de solide au niveau de sa paume, de plus en plus tangible à mesure qu'il pressait sa main droite plus fortement sur sa tête. Les lambeaux de sa manche retombèrent lorsqu'il leva le bras gauche, révélant une Marque des Ténèbres, accompagnée d'égratignures et de débris de roches. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que la noirceur dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas due à son environnement, mais au fait que ses paupières se refermaient. Il était dangereusement près de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Dans sa main, se trouvait une pierre rouge sang. Il avait réussi. Laissant son bras retomber sur son côté, il chercha de ses doigts maladroits, une des poches intérieures de sa robe dans lesquelles il gardait habituellement de précieuses potions.

« Severus ? » demanda une voix lisse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son propriétaire avait manifestement appelé son nom plus d'une fois, si on en jugeait par les légères notes d'effroi et l'inquiétude qui l'accompagnaient. Beaucoup n'auraient pas entendu ses émotions sous le ton froid et lisse que son ami avait cultivé pendant des années, mais lui, en connaissait chaque nuance. Il considérait l'homme comme un frère.

« … » Voulut-il parler, mais Severus réalisa rapidement que cela ne provoquerait qu'une toux. Le son sembla attirer l'homme vers lui, il entendit ses pas se rapprocher rapidement, accompagnés d'un léger boitement. Une très discrète altération au niveau de la jambe gauche qu'il reconnut instantanément. « Luc » murmura-t-il à peine, sa faible voix ripant sur la dernière lettre et se transformant en une quinte de toux, lui faisant presque perdre la bataille qu'il menait contre son estomac. Une douleur bien plus intense irradia son torse et sa tête à mesure que la toux continuait, déchirant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plongé dans la noirceur. « …rus ouvre les yeux ! », les mots de Lucius étaient plus forts qu'ils ne le devaient, Severus ne comprit pas le reste de ce qu'il dit, il lui fallut du temps pour se focaliser sur le son de sa voix. A peine y arriva-t-il qu'il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient à nouveau clos. Il se força à les ouvrir, observant les formes onduler et tourner, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se transforment progressivement, laissant place au visage soucieux de son ami blond.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, à court de mots. L'un d'entre eux évaluait à quel point le second était blessé et l'autre se battait pour rester conscient, utilisant pour cela le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

« Sev, à quel point es-tu blessé ?» Demanda fortement Lucius.

« Mal », il fut reconnaissant qu'aucune quinte de toux ne suive la faible réponse. Sa respiration était toujours laborieuse et hachée, bien trop douloureuse, il devait se concentrer là-dessus. Pour ce faire il ferma ses yeux, n'entendant pas ce que Lucius lui disait, trop occupé à calmer son souffle dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa souffrance.

Il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un léger courant d'air et le frôlement d'un tissu sur sa peau exposée, bientôt suivi par la sensation de doigts parcourant sa peau, à la recherche des blessures qui le faisaient tant saigner.

« Sev ? » Fut-il à nouveau appelé. Sa respiration s'était améliorée et les mots de Lucius suffirent à le distraire. Il força ses paupières à s'ouvrir, mais la lumière provenant de l'extrémité de la baguette de son ami lui brûla les yeux. Son estomac se contracta plus violemment, lui laissant un atroce goût de bile dans la bouche. Le ravalant du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas vomir, il referma les paupières.

« Sev ! », Lucius se fit plus pressant « Tu dois rester éveillé Sev », dit-il doucement. Sa voix se transformant en à peine un murmure. « Concentre-toi sur ma voix », il lui prit délicatement la main gauche. Elle était vide ? Où était la pierre ? L'avait-il perdue ? La panique le gagna, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne. Il l'avait mise dans l'une des poches de sa robe. En sureté, elle était en sureté.

Il y eut une pause avant que Lucius reprenne la parole, « as-tu réussi ? ». Un lent mouvement de la tête fut tout ce que Severus put répondre, ce qui le rendit encore plus mal, si tant est que cela soit possible. Il perdait peu à peu la bataille. « Il sera ravi, on doit lui apporter maintenant, peux-tu te lever ? ». Severus ne pouvait possiblement pas bouger par lui-même et ne connaissait pas l'étendue des dommages dont il souffrait. « D'accord, je vais t'aider. Nous devons t'amener à lui, coûte que coûte, je vais m'en charger. Sev tu dois tenir bon. Tu dois t'accrocher, est-ce que tu comprends ? ». Il pouvait entendre la peur dans la voix de son ami et voulait lui confirmer qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Il acquiesça lentement, si lentement, et senti le soulagement de son ami plus qu'il n'entendit les mots qui lui furent adressés. Il ne savait pas ce que Lucius avait dit, mais ça avait suffi à rassurer l'aîné que Severus irait bien.

C'était le quatrième essai pour la pierre. S'agissait-il de la vraie ? Severus s'interrogeait, laissant son esprit penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'au moment où il bougerait, il s'évanouirait ou serait malade. Les blessures à la tête étaient vicieuses. Il avait eu assez d'expérience avec des guérisseurs pour s'en rendre compte et avait, finalement, dû apprendre à se soigner par lui-même à un très jeune âge.

Des bras l'entourèrent et le déplacèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en position assise. Severus appuya sa tête sur l'épaule qui lui faisait face, alors que les bras s'enroulaient plus fermement autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas relever sa tête sans aide. C'était trop douloureux et le malaise redoubla, pire encore que la nausée, qui tentait de l'emporter. Il s'appuya plus contre l'homme, alors qu'il menaçait à nouveau de perdre conscience. Comme si Lucius avait senti son dilemme, il se contenta de tenir Severus immobile un long moment avant de le basculer dans une meilleure position, le mettant ainsi sur pieds. Un mouvement fluide, un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait dû fit se lever les deux hommes, et Lucius le maintint fermement tout en le penchant vers l'avant. Il fallut un certain temps à Severus pour comprendre pourquoi il était penché. Il sut qu'il vomissait alors que la bile s'écrasait au sol. Il fût ensuite assailli par une deuxième vague, qui le laissa pantelant. Il fallut un certain temps pour qu'il ne soit plus malade. Il se redressa, avec l'aide de Lucius. Severus plaça à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

D'un coup de baguette, Lucius appela celle que Severus avait laissée au sol et mit la baguette d'aubépine dans sa robe. Il regarda à nouveau la forme de son ami. La panique persistait comme il voyait le sang tâcher son visage trop pâle. Il était si choqué et terrifié d'avoir vu tant de faiblesse dans les actions et réponses de Severus. Dans le fond, il savait qu'il devait être gravement blessé pour ne plus afficher l'apparence froide et distante qui le caractérisait. A ce moment, la promesse faite à son ami au cœur brisé, onze ans plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire. « Je veillerai toujours sur toi Sev, je te le jure. Je ne laisserai personne te blesser à nouveau. » Ces mots l'avaient si souvent hanté. Il serait aisé de briser le peu de force qui lui restait. Lucius s'était toujours demandé comment Severus pouvait avoir autant de poids sur les épaules sans s'écrouler. C'était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il avait rencontré et il protègerait son ami, comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Pour Severus, il défiera le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'une certaine manière, cette pensée ne le dérangea pas autant qu'il aurait pu le croire. Il avait vu l'homme qui leur avait promis pouvoir et suprématie, mais n'avait apporté que peur et mort. Sa loyauté avait commencé à vaciller la nuit où il avait découvert Severus s'effondrer au sol, serrant étroitement le corps de son seul amour, criant son deuil et sa peine. Perdu et seul. La chose que Severus avait supplié au Seigneur des Ténèbres après tant d'années, la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais demandée, ce dernier lui avait promis, avant de trahir sa parole. Ces pensées rendaient Lucius malade, il savait que sa femme et son fils pourraient être les suivants. La peur s'était alors ancrée en son cœur. Pouvait-il les protéger ? Que ferait-il pour cela ? Il regarda Severus et se souvint des fois où il avait pris pour lui les échecs de Lucius, afin de lui épargner la colère du Lord. Combien il avait souvent porté ce fardeau seul, le protégeant lui et sa famille. Sa décision le fit agripper plus solidement son ami, avant de commencer la traversée de la grotte en ruine.

Elle était magnifique à leur entrée. Des colonnes de marbre atteignaient les ténèbres du plafond. Des lumières bleues en spirale provenant de cristaux illuminaient brillamment certains points, contrastant avec l'obscurité ambiante. Dans le fond, se situait un petit piédestal. C'était là que Severus se trouvait quand tout s'était brisé comme du verre et qu'une pluie de roche s'était abattue sur lui. Severus, toujours à vouloir protéger tout le monde, lui avait interdit d'entrer dans la grotte, Lucius avait donc été épargné. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir les innombrables sacrifices de son ami ? Personne n'avait donc remarqué la bravoure de l'homme ? Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée de la grotte, sur le plateau à ciel ouvert au sommet de la montagne où ils s'étaient déjà trouvés un peu plus tôt. Le soleil embrassait la cime des arbres situés en contrebas. La beauté des lieux touchait profondément Lucius. L'endroit semblait si serein. Il tint Severus plus solidement et observa son visage, pâle, aux yeux entrouverts. Ils étaient si sombres, tels des puits sans fond et ne semblaient pas fixer quoique ce soit, tant et si bien que Lucius douta que son ami soit conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il inspira profondément et les fit apparaître à leur destination, sentant Severus s'effondrer sur lui. Lucius jeta un rapide coup d'œil soucieux au visage ensanglanté, mais vit seulement ses yeux fermés et un profond sillon sur son front, alors qu'il s'affaissait un peu plus contre lui.

« Severus » appela-t-il inquiet, ressentant le besoin de s'assurer qu'il était encore conscient. Lentement, trop lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Les orbes obsidiennes rencontrèrent les siennes. Lucius, avec un soupir de soulagement, commença à guider son ami jusqu'au point de rassemblement, se servant de sa canne dans l'espoir d'épargner son genoux gauche, qui menaçait de se tordre sous leurs poids combinés. Il savait que soutenir son ami rendait son boitillement manifeste, soulignant sa faiblesse, mais n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper. Alors qu'ils marchaient, il senti Severus prendre de plus en plus appui sur ses jambes tremblantes. Bien qu'il continua à lui prêter main forte, il fut heureux de constater que son ami pouvait, au moins, commencer à être en mesure de supporter son propre poids, car il n'était pas avisé de se montrer trop faible face au Seigneur de Ténèbres, gravement blessé ou non.

Au moment où ils atteignirent la porte conduisant à l'immense et morbide manoir qui fut autrefois le domicile des Riddle, Severus marchait de façon instable, mais de lui-même. Lucius restait près de lui, afin de l'aider quand il vacillait trop. L'homme avait les paupières tombantes et une posture légèrement courbée, sa main, quant à elle, pressait son crâne, qui devait être terriblement douloureux. Aucun doute, son ami tentait toujours d'endiguer le flot s'écoulant de la large blessure qui fendait son front. Il avait, en plus de cela, d'autres écorchures sur son cuir chevelu, ainsi que sur le reste de son corps. Ses cheveux noirs en pagaille, se mêlaient à son sang et s'accrochaient à son visage. Il était à des kilomètres du gracieux Serpentard que Lucius connaissait si bien.

Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans la salle du trône. Pour une fois, Lucius fut heureux que sa place dans le cercle des Mangemorts se situe à côté de celle de Severus, il pourrait ainsi l'aider, discrètement, à rester debout. Quand ils joignirent le cercle, les autres se turent et leurs yeux, comme attirés par l'odeur de sang qui émanait de Severus, se fixèrent à lui.

« Ahhh Severus, tu es revenu », la constatation sifflante échappa à la créature qui se déplaçait, face à eux, à la manière d'un serpent, plus reptilien qu'humain. Les mots semblèrent ramper sous la peau de Lucius et, par le léger soubresaut qu'il senti sous la main qu'il utilisait pour soutenir Severus, il sut que son ami avait la même impression. Les yeux d'obsidienne tentèrent de se focaliser sur l'homme qui leur faisait face. « Avance Severus », le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla, d'une voix assombrie par la colère. Le Mangemort, sachant qu'il serait futile de discuter l'ordre, chancela vers le Lord, il ne pouvait se permettre d'hésiter. Son corps tremblait. Lucius observa la scène avec effroi, gardant au mieux son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité. Cette faiblesse était une chose que Severus allait haïr, quand il serait conscient de la difficulté de sa situation. Il senti la colère bouillir en lui face à l'humiliation subie par son ami, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres indiquait qu'il devait s'agenouiller devant son Maître. Il regarda Severus s'abaisser lentement, difficilement jusqu'au sol, incapable de relever assez son visage pour rencontrer le regard pénétrant et empli de dégoût de la créature.

« As-tu réussi ou reviens-tu honteux ? » Demanda cruellement le Lord. Une main tremblante trouva son chemin dans les poches de la robe noire et, doucement, Severus la retira, tenant une pierre rouge sang dans sa paume. Une secousse agita son bras et sa main lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha pour prendre la pierre qu'il tenait. Tremblante, la main retomba le long de son corps. Severus pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. « Bien » siffla le Lord affichant une jubilation évidente. Il tourna son regard rouge et froid vers Lucius, affichant un sourire cruel. « Fait le disparaître de ma vue », il sembla considérer quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant avant de continuer, « laisse-le là où ce fou amoureux des moldus pourra le trouver. Ça sera sa récompense pour avoir récupéré la pierre. Peut-être qu'il le prendra en pitié et pansera ses blessures. ». Un rire maléfique suivi ces mots, bientôt rejoint par ceux des autres membres du cercle. La situation, dégoûta Lucius, il avait une façon bien étrange de récompenser un succès.

Il dissimula sa réticence à se joindre à l'hilarité générale en s'agenouillant aux côtés de Severus, et en l'aidant à se relever. Ils firent demi-tour et quittèrent le manoir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une découverte

**Chapitre 2 : Une découverte**

* * *

Lucius chancela sous le poids de son ami lorsqu'ils apparurent près de Poudlard. Il regarda sa tête ballante et ses yeux fermés. Une respiration irrégulière secouait le maigre corps. Il semblerait que le dernier voyage est été de trop pour Severus, qui avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Rongé par l'inquiétude, il le posa délicatement au sol. Etait-ce trop tard ? Pourrait-il sauver son ami ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas porter Severus jusqu'au château. C'était beaucoup trop loin. La main de Lucius serra fermement la tête de serpent qui ornait le pommeau de sa canne, en regardant les portes fermées, il ressenti un picotement de colère danser sur sa peau. Ils étaient si près et pourtant si loin. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer cette porte même en étant membre du conseil d'administration. Dumbledore était bien trop malin pour permettre à quiconque d'entrer dans l'établissement sans qu'il soit expressément supposé y être. La rage atteint ses yeux alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, la secouant dans l'obscurité, espérant qu'il y aurait au moins une personne pour le voir d'une fenêtre. Après tout, Severus était parti en mission, son absence avait dû être remarquée. Des étincelles rouges flottèrent dans les airs et y dansèrent un long moment avant de disparaitre. Rangeant la baguette à sa place d'origine, Lucius se laissa doucement tomber à genoux à côté de son ami. Ses doigts parcoururent la peau froide de sa joue, repoussant les cheveux noirs qui s'y étaient collés. Il détestait ça, observer sa respiration lente sans savoir s'il allait se réveiller. Etait-il trop amoché pour survivre ?

Il l'entendit alors, à peine une minute après avoir envoyé son signal, le froissement du tissu sur la pierre. Les pas rapides résonnèrent dans le silence. Il leva les yeux de son ami et vît Dumbledore marcher vers eux, passer les portes en métal sans la moindre pause. Sur ses talons se trouvaient Minerva McGonagall et Hagrid. Ils se demandaient manifestement s'il s'agissait d'une attaque. Lucius ne dit mot, fixant les yeux bleus du directeur.

« Lucius, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Poudlard à une heure si avancée ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Ses yeux ratant la forme étalée au sol, jusqu'à ce que Minerva halète à la vue de Severus, avant même que Lucius puisse dire mot, son léger cri le fit pour lui.

« Severus ! » Dit-elle d'une voix peinée, en se précipitant vers lui. Ses mains touchèrent le sang sur son visage. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle à Lucius, son regard froid empli de rage et d'inquiétude.

« Je vous expliquerai, mais il a besoin de soins avant tout. Prenez-le, je vous expliquerai. » Répondit-il calmement, n'autorisant pas sa propre panique à nuancer la froideur de son ton. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et nettoya sa robe grâce à un informulé. Il récupéra ainsi l'habituelle apparence digne de l'aristocrate qu'il était lorsqu'il fit face à Albus.

Albus, pour sa part, laissa son regard parcourir le corps sur le sol et fit un signe de tête à Minerva, Hagrid s'avança pour soulever précautionneusement l'homme du sol. Les deux disparurent rapidement à l'intérieur du château alors que Lucius fixait toujours les yeux brillant d'Albus. Ce fichu scintillement lui donnait l'envie de fouetter l'homme. L'homme avait toujours eu cet éclat dans les yeux, il donnait l'impression qu'il savait ce que tout le monde pensait avant même qu'ils y pensent eux-mêmes. C'était exaspérant.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Lucius ? » Demanda à nouveau Albus. La voix plus dure cette fois, en adéquation totale avec le pétillement de ses yeux. Lucius ne put qu'afficher une grimace purement aristocratique.

« Je suis venu m'assurer que Severus survive à cette nuit, » déclara simplement Lucius d'une voix froide et détachée, loin de ce qu'il ressentait. La terreur emplissait son cœur à la pensée de la possible mort de son ami, c'était sa plus grande peur. Maintenant qu'il avait appris à si bien connaître Severus, il craignait de perdre cette connexion et ça l'effrayait profondément.

« Il y a plus que cela, mais peut-être devrions-nous continuer cette conversation dans un lieu plus calme, » répliqua Albus, presque pour lui-même. Lucius se demanda si l'homme était juste un vieux fou, ou s'il cachait simplement l'intellect tranchant qu'il lui connaissait, derrière les robes fantaisistes et les yeux brillants. Il y avait bien une raison pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craigne Albus à ce point. « Vous joindrez-vous à moi pour le thé Lucius ? »

« Après vous ». Répondit Lucius avec un geste de la main en direction de la porte. A quoi jouait le vieillard ? Une invitation au thé semblait plus qu'étrange dans l'immédiat. Albus posa la main sur son épaule et le mena au travers de la porte fermée. Il n'hésita pas et suivit les pas du vieil homme.

« Juste une précaution, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents de nos jours, » confia distraitement Albus alors qu'ils passaient la porte, il retira ensuite sa main de l'épaule de Lucius, qui acquiesça. Ils traversèrent ainsi tout deux silencieusement l'école. Le vent chaud de l'été heurta sa peau glacée. Lucius n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait froid avant que la brise ne le réchauffe. Devait-il s'inquiéter pour sa famille ? Probablement pas, après tout, le Lord l'avait envoyé là, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il s'en prenne à sa famille maintenant. N'est-ce pas ? L'inquiétude le rongeait et il ne pouvait retenir le léger tremblement qui le traversait. Il ne s'attarderait pas, il devait rentrer à la maison et s'assurer que sa famille était bien hors de danger. Une fois qu'il saurait que Severus était sauf et après avoir pris ce thé. Il savait qu'Albus avait des questions auxquelles il devrait répondre, mais actuellement, d'autres choses le préoccupaient.

Ils montèrent rapidement au bureau du Directeur. Il observa les tableaux derrière le vieillard et se demanda si l'un de leurs occupants ne risquait pas de révéler ses secrets. Ils ne l'avaient, pour sûr, pas fait pour Severus, c'était un risque parmi tant d'autres. Le doute le saisi alors qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil faisant face au Directeur, acceptant la tasse qu'il lui tendit l'instant suivant. Noir, exactement son type de thé. Il s'appuya sur le siège, reposant ses jambes et muscles endoloris par l'excursion de ce soir.

« Pourquoi avez-vous ramené Severus ici Lucius ? » Questionna Albus, se doutant que le sorcier souhaitait mettre fin à l'entretien le plus rapidement possible.

« J'ai juré de le garder sauf » fût la simple réponse qu'il lui donna. Albus semblait surpris de son honnêteté et Lucius se permit un léger sourire, fier d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser le vieil homme.

« Jusqu'où va cette promesse ? » La curiosité teintait ses mots et Lucius compris de suite le sens réel de la question d'Albus. Allait-il trahir Severus au Lord ?

« Je ne deviendrai clairement pas un espion, comme Severus. Mais je ne suis plus aussi loyal qu'auparavant » admit Lucius, ne sachant pas pourquoi il faisait confiance à Albus. La foi que Severus plaçait dans cet homme lui suffisait pour l'instant.

« Je ne vous demanderai pas d'espionner pour moi » déclara Albus. Lucius rencontra ses yeux bleus et compris aussitôt pourquoi, pour protéger Drago évidement. Cela le surprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. « Mais je vous demanderai de continuer à veiller sur Severus, il est évident qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un dans les rangs pour le protéger quand je ne le peux » admit Albus, les mots et leur signification semblaient presque irréels pour Lucius. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il y avait beaucoup d'inquiétude dans ces mots. Ce que Severus avait laissé entendre était-il donc vrai ? Albus pouvait-il être la raison grâce à laquelle il avait échappé au courroux de son père lors de sa sixième année ? Cela pouvait-il vraiment être la réalité ? Alors pourquoi Severus était resté dans la noirceur ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas éloigné des ténèbres plus tôt ? Lucius ne le savait pas, mais un jour, il le découvrirait.

« C'est mon intention », répondit Lucius, « Je suis déjà resté ici trop longtemps. Je dois vous quitter, puis-je m'assurer qu'il est entre de bonnes mains avant de partir ? » Se renseigna-t-il en se levant et se débarrassant de sa tasse à moitié terminée.

« Bien évidemment » l'autorisa Albus, l'invitant à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Le silence les accompagna alors qu'ils descendaient du bureau et qu'une horloge sonnait minuit. Ils atteignirent l'infirmerie rapidement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Lucius remarqua que Severus ne se trouvait pas dans la section principale. Un pli soucieux marqua son front alors qu'il hésitait, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'Albus s'avançait vers une porte noire derrière laquelle se situaient quelques pièces privées. Il faillit soupirer de soulagement, alors qu'il passait la porte qu'Albus lui tenait. Après quelques pas, il repéra une porte ouverte sur la chambre de son ami. Il était alité, deux sorcières à ses côtés. Satisfait, Lucius hocha la tête et s'en alla.

* * *

Severus commençait à se réveiller, la forte lumière qui semblait l'entourer lui rendait la tâche difficile. Si sa tête lui faisait toujours affreusement mal, le reste de la douleur était beaucoup plus faible qu'elle l'avait été plus tôt. Cependant, ses pensées étaient toujours floues, il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait amené ici. Au prix d'un effort conséquent, il se releva lentement jusqu'à être en position assise, appuyé contre la tête de son lit. Il était donc dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il se concentra pour y voir plus clair, avant de remarquer de quelqu'un se trouvait à son chevet, le regard bleu fixé sur un mur lointain, l'homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Severus avait repris connaissance. Il s'adossa un peu plus, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Severus vous êtes réveillé », claironna une voix féminine, il tiqua au ton jovial. Pompom à n'en pas douter et il n'était pas d'humeur à être dorloté, pour l'instant. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un regard noir, qui s'il n'avait pas eu si horriblement mal à la tête, aurait donné l'une de ses expressions les plus cinglantes.

« On dirait bien », répondit-il sombrement, le sarcasme emplissant chaque mot.

« Je constate que votre caractère, lui, est toujours intact » Nota-t-elle ironiquement, clairement amusée par sa mauvaise humeur. Il détestait le fait qu'elle ne réagissait pas à ce qui en aurait fait trembler plus d'un. Il aurait voulu que ses regards noirs et remarques désobligeantes l'atteignent, qu'elle parte et le laisse à ses propres affaires. Albus qui avait émergé de ses rêveries durant l'échange, observait maintenant Severus.

« C'est bon de vous voir conscient, mon garçon », déclara-t-il, lui aussi bien trop jovial compte tenu de l'humeur massacrante de son interlocuteur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-il dans l'espoir que le changement de conversation le sauve des griffes de Pompom, la défiant silencieusement de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la position dans laquelle il était.

« Bonne question, mon garçon, exactement celle que j'allais vous poser, » commença Albus, les yeux rieurs, ce qui poussa Severus à le foudroyer un peu plus du regard. « Toutefois, j'imagine que vous vous demandez comment vous avez atterrit ici. Eh bien, on dirait que vous vous êtes mis dans le pétrin et que Lucius a eu la bonté de vous amener jusqu'ici. »

Il retint sa respiration à ces mots et se renfrogna. Lucius l'avait trouvé dans cet état. La mémoire commençait à lui revenir, dans une suite de souvenirs confus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la pierre. Non, il avait une fausse pierre. Lui, avait gardé celle pour laquelle il c'était mis en danger. Lucius était inquiet, il l'avait conduit à Poudlard, le sauvant par la même occasion. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance ? Il en doutait encore, effrayé que sa véritable allégeance soit révélée au grand jour. Mais Lucius ne ferait certainement pas ça. Pas après… Il ne pouvait se permettre d'y penser, il passa donc à la question suivante.

« Où est Lucius à présent ? » Sa voix était glaciale, mais ses yeux s'emplirent de crainte et de doute.

« Chez lui. Sain et sauf » répondit-il à la demande silencieuse du regard noir. Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'Albus pose la question qui le préoccupait « Avez-vous récupéré la pierre ? »

« Oui », déclara Severus, retirant lentement de sa poche la pierre rouge pour laquelle il avait risqué sa vie. Il prit le temps de l'observer un moment avant de la tendre à Dumbledore. Avec un sourire, Albus récupéra l'objet.

« Vous avez bien travaillé, mon garçon. Reposez-vous maintenant, vous pourrez me raconter ce qui s'est produit quand vous serez guéri », ajouta Albus, tout en l'aidant à s'allonger à nouveau. Severus voulut d'abord protester, mais il était épuisé et ne souhaitait rien d'autre qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ses yeux souffraient sous la lumière et sa tête était bien trop

douloureuse pour le laisser avoir une conversation constructive. Il ne savait même pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit, aussi, à peine toucha-t-il l'oreiller qu'il fût gagné par le sommeil.

* * *

 **~°~ Mot de la traductrice**

* * *

Coucou,

Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'utilise les termes de la version Française uniquement, ce qui peut ne pas être apprécié de tous. Ne m'en veuillez pas por favor ! Je vous assure que moi aussi, dans ma tête, Rogue n'arrive pas à la cheville de Snape. Mais… c'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas l'impression de traduire correctement s'il reste des termes non utilisés dans les versions françaises des livres. De plus, certains lecteurs pourraient ne pas faire le lien, alors voilà 100% VF.


	3. Chapitre 3: Responsabilités indésirables

**CHAPITRE 3 : Responsabilités indésirables**

* * *

Il eut droit à quelques semaines de silence absolu, qu'il passa, la majeure partie du temps, installé dans le fauteuil de sa grande bibliothèque, chez lui, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il avait détesté sa maison d'enfance qui, à l'époque, contenait beaucoup trop de souvenirs désagréables. Mais depuis qu'il en avait hérité après la mort sanglante de son père, il l'avait totalement transformé, tant et si bien qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à celle dans laquelle il avait grandi. Si maintenant, il possédait plusieurs autres propriétés, celle-ci restait sa résidence principale. Il gardait ainsi ses manoirs secrets, cachés de tous, y compris de ceux dont il avait le plus confiance. La maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur était d'ailleurs plus une bibliothèque géante qu'un lieu de vie, il était impossible d'y trouver une pièce dont les murs n'étaient pas recouverts d'étagères emplies de lourds livres. Plusieurs d'entre eux n'avaient, cependant, pas été collectés par Severus. En effet ils appartenaient autrefois à sa mère, qui les avait cachés dans le grenier. Il était tombé dessus, plus jeune, alors qu'il avait décidé qu'il préférait la compagnie des araignées et de leurs toiles plutôt que celle de son père.

Ses yeux parcouraient les pages alors qu'il se relaxait, buvant les informations comme il le faisait souvent à l'époque où il étudiait à Poudlard, toujours le nez dans un livre dans un coin de sa Salle Commune. Ce jour-là, il lisait un ancien manuscrit particulièrement captivant à propos de potions oubliées, espérant y trouver un nouveau sujet de recherche, pour divertir son esprit de ce qui le préoccupait dernièrement. Autrement dit, du fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas été rappelé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui était d'autant plus troublant, car Lucius ne lui avait pas parlé depuis cette nuit.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler l'un de ses Elfes de Maison pour qu'il lui prépare son dîner, lorsque le sortilège placé sur la maison tinta, lui annonçant un appel par cheminette. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de quelqu'un connaissant le mot de passe, ce qui réduisait les possibilités à deux personnes : Lucius et Albus. Il se leva donc et descendit les marches jusqu'à une porte dérobée, poussa l'étagère, qui, en s'ouvrant, elle révéla un salon, la seule pièce visible de l'entrée. Il s'avança vers le feu vert de sa cheminée, pour y voir le visage d'Albus.

« Ainsi donc vous êtes là mon garçon. Cela vous dérange-t-il si je me joins à vous ? » Demanda joyeusement Albus. Severus haussa un sourcil. Que le vieillard puisse penser qu'il ne serait pas là alors qu'il lui avait spécifiquement précisé qu'il y serait, le dépassait complètement. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et d'attendre que le vieil homme arrive, ce qui ne fut pas très long. Il lui indiqua alors deux chaises près de la cheminée. Les murs de la pièce, à l'image du reste de la maison débordaient de livres précieux, dont même les tables étaient recouvertes. Dire que Severus avait beaucoup de livres était un euphémisme, mais si on lui demandait son avis sur la question, il disait que personne ne pouvait possiblement en avoir trop. Il s'installa, observant Albus épousseter sa robe, dont la couleur lavande contrastait avec les tons ébènes et noir de la pièce.

« Whiskey-Pur-Feu ? » Proposa Severus, indiquant d'un geste de la main une carafe et les verres posés sur un plateau d'argent, lui-même placé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« Non merci, je préfèrerais du thé. Si possible ? » Severus de leva et prit un autre passage dérobé derrière une étagère. Il aurait très bien pu faire appel à un Elfe de Maison, mais préférait faire son thé lui-même. Il appréciait, après tout, se servir de sa cuisine, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à quiconque. Il avait sa fierté et Lucius lui avait appris à se comporter en vrai Lord lors de détestables leçons qui avaient eu pour seul mérite de lui permettre de sympathiser avec Narcissa. Severus alluma le feu et rempli la bouilloire, il ne réalisa pas que la porte s'était ouverte avant d'entendre un pop familier. Il eut le réflexe, quasi inconscient, de faire glisser sa baguette de sa manche vers sa main. Albus se contenta de l'observer avec curiosité. L'homme rangea sa baguette et retourna à sa tâche. Finissant de remplir sa bouilloire, il se dirigea vers le poêle et l'y déposa. Il ouvrit ensuite l'un de ses vaisseliers, révélant un espace parfaitement ordonné, qui aurait fait la fierté du pire des maniaques. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux étiquettes collées sur les bocaux, un peu comme celles qu'il utilisait pour ses ingrédients de potion et prit celui qu'il cherchait. Sur les étiquettes, son écriture, petite et nette, indiquait les ingrédients du thé dans leur nom complet en fonction des plantes qui le constituaient. Il ne se serait pas vu les nommer autrement, ne pouvant se résoudre à perturber ses habitudes de maître potioniste, même pour un banal thé.

Il sorti deux tasses et ouvrit le bocal en verre, les arômes de plantes sèches écrasées emplirent la pièce, alors qu'Albus le regardait mesurer délicatement la quantité exacte à mettre dans chaque tasse. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la précision et la discipline dont l'autre homme faisait preuve lorsqu'il touchait des ingrédients, peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'une chose aussi courante que du thé ou aussi complexe qu'une potion. Il y avait à la fois du plaisir et de la rigueur dans chacun de ses mouvements, pendant qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils sous la concentration. Ces caractéristiques avaient fait de lui le plus jeune maître potioniste du siècle. Une chose dont Severus était fier. Après avoir terminé son dosage, il referma consciencieusement le bocal et le reposa à l'emplacement exact auquel il l'avait trouvé, s'assurant qu'il soit parfaitement positionné. L'eau était alors presque à ébullition. Un silence confortable s'installa durant la courte attente. Albus avait toujours apprécié ces courts moments de paix, sachant à quel point ils étaient rares pour l'autre homme.

Quand l'eau fut finalement prête, il éteignit le feu, prit la bouilloire, versa son contenu dans chaque tasse et tendit l'une d'elles à Albus, avant de prendre la sienne. Ils retournèrent au salon. Severus s'assit de nouveau à sa place, étira ses jambes et profita de la chaleur de sa tasse pour réchauffer ses mains glacées. Albus, quant à lui, trouva un coin de table vide pour poser la sienne, alors qu'un plateau contenant du sucre et de la crème apparaissait dans les airs à côté de lui. Avec un grand sourire, le vieux sorcier mit trois morceaux de sucres dans son thé, avant d'y ajouter un nuage de crème ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils sévère de la part de son hôte. Severus préférait son thé noir, gardant les saveurs épicées des plantes, qu'il cultivait lui-même, intacts. Dès lors qu'Albus se fut servi, le plateau disparu et il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, goûtant ce qui devait être un thé horriblement doux et sucré, Severus frissonna, révolté par le concept.

Le regard d'Albus se posa à nouveau sur le sorcier et pour un long moment, ils restèrent assis en silence, buvant leur thé et se fixant. Severus savait de quoi il s'agissait, Minerva l'avait coincé à ce propos il n'y a pas si longtemps, il s'était alors arrangé pour l'éviter en se réfugiant ici. Heureux du silence qui avait suivi, il savait cependant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant qu'il soit à nouveau contacté, par Albus cette fois, une personne qu'il ne pourrait pas si facilement repousser. Il ne put retenir un soupir.

« Je connais la raison de votre présence, » dit-il avant qu'Albus ne puisse commencer à jacasser à propos d'un sujet niais qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaître. Si l'on considérait sa patience légendaire, mieux valait directement entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Alors vous savez ce que je m'apprête à vous demander, » commença Albus. Severus se contenta de le fixer d'un regard qui aurait dû empêcher l'autre homme de continuer, mais n'eut absolument aucun effet sur Albus, qui se contenta de sourire. « Allez-vous me faciliter la tâche ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Non », déclara-t-il, refusant simplement d'être ennuyé par une longue discussion qui se finirait indubitablement d'une seule façon. Il était catégorique, sa voix rigide, ne contenait pas une once de sarcasme. Son ton ne suggérait qu'une colère froide contenue.

« Severus, soyez raisonnable, » continua patiemment Albus alors que les yeux sombres se rétrécissaient dangereusement.

« Je suis tout à fait raisonnable, je ne m'approcherai pas de cet enfant ! » Ses mots étaient sombres et coléreux, emplis d'une ancienne haine dont Albus connaissait la source. Il savait pourquoi Severus était si énervé, pourquoi cela posait tant problème alors même qu'il acceptait sans broncher d'espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus se souvenait des Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement, de son éternel ennemi : James Potter. Albus regrettait d'avoir détourné les yeux du jeune homme qu'avait un jour été son interlocuteur, ignorant la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer allant des farces et tourment causés par ses camarades aux abus de son père. Il se détesterait toujours de ne pas y avoir mis fin plus tôt. Il était cependant trop tard maintenant. Mais il y avait quelque chose de mauvais à propos des Dursley, il en était persuadé. Si ce que Hagrid lui avait rapporté était vrai, alors Severus était la personne la plus apte à lever le voile sur ce qui se passait réellement là-bas. L'homme connaissait les signes mieux que quiconque et Albus s'inquiétait d'avoir laissé un jeune enfant aux mains d'une famille qui l'avait traité de la même façon que Severus l'avait été par son propre père.

« Severus, » commença Albus et pour une fois, l'espion en vint à craindre les mots qui allaient suivre. Il avait vu l'éclat s'éteindre dans les yeux bleus du vieil homme, laissant place à un froid polaire et savait que ça ne se terminerait pas bien pour lui. « Je vous demande simplement de l'accompagner à la gare et jusqu'au train. Observez-le Severus. Assurez-vous qu'il est, en effet, un enfant pourri gâté, comme vous le présumez. C'est tout ce que je demande. » Albus rechignait à utiliser ses propres mots contre Severus, mais il fallait le l'homme lui rende ce service. Il le foudroya du regard.

« Si j'accepte, vous ne m'en parlerez plus jamais ? » Continua Severus sans détour, proche de d'une colère qu'Albus connaissait assez pour ne pas vouloir la provoquer.

« Oui, » Répondit-il honnêtement. S'il ne trouvait rien de mauvais, alors, il ne se poserait plus de question. Severus considéra l'idée un certain temps avant d'acquiescer, jetant par la même occasion un regard noir à Albus, qui lui sourit chaudement, « Merci, mon garçon », il reposa sa tasse vide alors que Severus finit la sienne sans piper mot. Il prit la boîte dans laquelle il gardait sa poudre de cheminette, l'ouvrir pour Albus et attendit qu'il s'en aille. Sa rage à peine contrôlée, il resta silencieux. L'autre dû le comprendre, il prit une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans la cheminée, indiqua son bureau à Poudlard et disparu, laissant un Maître potioniste hors de lui fixer méchamment une cheminée désormais vide.

Un léger grognement émana de l'homme aux yeux sombres alors qu'il tournait rapidement les talons et se dirigeait rageusement vers sa bibliothèque à la recherche de la providentielle paix qu'il avait, juste avant qu'Albus lui rende visite, bien décidé à lui faire faire ce qu' il avait tant de fois catégoriquement refusé au court des deux dernières semaines. A ce moment, sa colère bouillait alors qu'il arpentait la bibliothèque. Il ne réussit pas à assez calmer son esprit pour se replonger dans le livre qui l'avait occupé un peu plus tôt, il le laissa donc sur le fauteuil. Il devait brasser, le travail méticuleux et structuré le calmerait. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il descendit au sous-sol où se situait son laboratoire de potion. L'ambiance de la pièce ressemblait à celle de son laboratoire privé de Poudlard, avec les mêmes étagères clairement organisés contenant seulement les meilleurs ingrédients dont une bonne partie était cultivée et récoltée par Severus lui-même. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il prenait la fiche sur les potions antidouleur de base et se mit au travail pour remplir son stock personnel ainsi que celui de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

* * *

 **~°~ Mot de la traductrice**

* * *

Coucou,

Et vous ? Vous le prenez comment votre thé ? Je fais tout comme Severus (y comprit les mélanges maison) alors la scène m'a énormément fait rire ! Sans transition aucune, vous l'aurez deviné, dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à l'arrivée de Severus chez les Dursley, une scène que j'apprécie particulièrement dans ce type de fictions. J'ai hâte de la mettre en ligne, bien que la patience soit une vertu.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Incertain, Troublant,

**CHAPITRE 4 : Incertain, Troublant, Inconnus**

* * *

Le premier Septembre arriva bien trop rapidement pour Severus, le fait qu'il se soit éveillé à l'horaire incongru de deux heure du matin le rendit encore plus grincheux. Il avait rêvé d'un premier Septembre s'étant déroulé des années auparavant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Son départ avait, à l'époque, été pour le moins déplaisant, il pouvait encore sentir les bleus sur ses côtes, ainsi que l'entorse à son poignet qui avaient résulté de la dérouillée infligée par son père. Un avertissement pour lui rappeler ce qu'il arriverait à sa mère s'il n'était pas prudent. Severus frissonna à ce souvenir et s'assit, troublé par ses pensées. Pourquoi devait-il se remémorer un tel épisode de sa vie cette année en particulier ? Probablement à cause des craintes que Minerva semblait avoir à propos de Potter, qui serait maltraité par sa tante et son oncle. Cela ne surprendrait pas Severus venant de Pétunia, qu'il avait rencontré durant sa propre enfance. Cependant, qu'elle inflige ça à sa chaire et son sang lui paraissait difficile à croire. Après tout, il s'agissait du célèbre Harry Potter et risquer que le monde entier apprenne quelle horrible personne elle était, ne lui ressemblait pas. Non elle aimerait et chercherait la gloire autant que l'enfant gâté. Ses noires pensées s'assombrirent un peu plus, Severus savait qu'il devait calmer son esprit avant qu'il prenne le dessus. Dormir n'était plus une option, il se leva donc.

Après une longue douche chaude, il mit sa robe noire de professeur, ainsi que l'épaisse sur-robe qui lui avait valu sa réputation de « chauve-souris des cachots ». Celle de « bâtard graisseux », quant à elle, était le résultat de nombreuses heures passées dans un laboratoire. Peu de personnes étaient à même de réaliser ce qu'être brillant dans la confection de potion coûtait physiquement parlant. La fumée s'insinuait partout et les résidus des divers ingrédients qu'il utilisait changeaient jusqu'à l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Ses pensées le firent doucement sourire, il avait toujours aimé sa réputation, cette peur qu'il inspirait à tous, tant et si bien que, même certains de ses précieux Serpentards, n'osaient croiser sa route. Sa seule présence suffisait à installer le calme dans une salle de classe, le ton de sa voix, angoissant, lui permettait de captiver l'attention. S'il haïssait les enfants et n'avait jamais voulu s'encombrer d'une de ces misérables créatures, il appréciait l'art de l'enseignement et était profondément passionné par le sujet qu'il traitait. En effet, il était impressionnant avec une baguette et pouvait accomplir des prouesses, mais c'était l'art subtil et silencieux des potions qui habitait son sombre cœur.

La vue de son reflet le satisfaisait. Le noir de ses vêtements accentuait celui de ses yeux, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau, que le soleil n'avait pas réussi à assombrir, malgré les heures passées dans les jardins de ses différentes propriétés durant l'été. Il avait pu alors apprécier le calme requis pour s'occuper de ses ingrédients, les plantes étaient définitivement de plus agréables compagnie que les humains.

Severus se moqua du cheminement étrange de ses pensées et s'avança vers la petite porte qui menait de sa chambre à la grande bibliothèque. Trouvant le livre qu'il avait presque achevé, ainsi que le schéma du projet sur lequel il avait travaillé ces dernières semaines. Il s'assit satisfait, ayant là une bonne manière d'occuper les prochaines heures. Il lirait le reste du livre pendant que les Elfes de Maison lui prépareraient un copieux petit déjeuner, le dernier avant son retour à Poudlard. Ils étaient toujours si atrocement sentimentaux quand il partait. Il ne pouvait toutefois se résoudre à montrer son inconfort, ne souhaitant pas les voir s'auto-punir sans raison. Qu'il soit mal à l'aise face à des démonstrations de sentimentalité auxquelles il ne pouvait se permettre de répondre, ne devait pas les impacter.

Ouvrant le livre à la page qu'il avait marqué, il s'installa pour finir son chapitre en cours. En quelques heures, il finit de lire, prit son petit-déjeuner, empaqueta quelques autres livres ainsi que ses notes, ses plans de cours et des leçons hors programme scolaire, au cas où l'un de ses étudiant lui démontrerait qu'il valait la peine d'être pris sous sa tutelle. Il était assis dans son salon avec une tasse de thé lorsqu'il leva les yeux et découvrit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Peut-être le garçon serait-il éveillé à cette heure matinale ? Il était plutôt pressé d'arriver à Poudlard à l'heure. Il devait, en plus de défaire ses valises, vérifier ses quartiers une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts pour la rentrée des classes, le tout, avant le début du banquet de la rentrée. Il se leva et contrôla tout une dernière fois.

« Aster, » appela-t-il, glacial. L'elfe apparu rapidement devant lui, se penchant avec un air effrayé. Il continua plus calmement « merci pour ce superbe petit-déjeuner, ainsi que pour ces dernières semaines. Je rentre à Poudlard aujourd'hui et ne reviendrai pas avant les vacances de noël. S'il te plaît, durant cette période profite de tes vacances amplement méritées. » La créature, avec fierté, s'inclina à nouveau très bas sans un mot, ses Elfes savaient pertinemment qu'il préférait éviter tout échange inutile. Il prit trois malles qu'il rétréci avant de les placer dans ses poches aux côtés de quelques précieuses fioles de potions et sorti, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il descendit la rue, marchant jusqu'au bois, près du terrain de jeux dans lequel il avait rencontré Lily enfant, avant de transplaner vers le point le plus proche du 4 Private Drive dont il avait connaissance. Il s'avança vers sa destination, semblant bien peu se soucier du fait qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller comme un Moldu. Bien entendu, il faisait trop sombre pour que quiconque remarque plus que la silhouette du sorcier. Il s'autorisa un demi sourire à l'idée du choc qu'il allait certainement causer aux Moldus vivant là où il se rendait. La rumeur voulait qu'ils vouent une véritable haine pour tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il prit un malin plaisir à agrandir son sourire, l'expression lui donnait un air mortellement effrayant, un effet qu'il allait grandement apprécier.

Il fut rapidement sous leur porche et frappa brusquement à la porte. Il entendit un son mécontent descendre les escaliers alors qu'il tapait à nouveau. Les coups étaient assez forts pour faire comprendre au bois à quel point il aurait voulu être ailleurs.

« C'est bon, pas besoin d'enfoncer la porte ! J'arrive ! » Brailla une voix masculine, « prépare le petit-déjeuner garçon ! » Le ton était distinctement mécontent et colérique. Cette personne n'était manifestement pas du matin. Fort bien, lui non plus. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme large dont le regard rencontra ses yeux d'obsidienne et une peur évidente couvrit alors l'horrible face du Moldu, qui recula d'un pas. Severus le fixa.

« La politesse voudrait que vous invitiez vos visiteurs à entrer, » commenta Severus, sarcastique, alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte, sans invitation, la fermant derrière lui. L'homme resta silencieux, bien, Severus n'était pas d'humeur à converser avec le Moldu. « Où se trouve Harry Potter ? »

« Cui-cuisine » bredouilla l'obèse. Un craquement bruyant venant des escaliers attira l'attention du sorcier vers un enfant gras muni d'une queue de cochon qui cria et courut se réfugier à l'étage. Il semblerait que quelqu'un avait trouvé qu'il méritait une leçon. S'agissait-il de Potter ? Non. La magie qui avait provoqué cela n'était certainement pas accidentelle, elle avait une signature qui lui était connue. Hagrid donc, intéressant. Sans plus s'inquiéter de ce qu'il s'était produit, il s'avança vers la cuisine, ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Un garçon de onze ans, bien trop maigre et vêtu de vêtements dix fois trop larges pour lui, se démenait pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Potter ! » Tonna Severus. A son horreur, sa voix suffit à faire crier l'enfant qui lâcha la poêle qu'il avait en main. Le bacon et la graisse s'éparpillèrent au sol et l'enfant cria à nouveau, de douleur cette fois, avant de rester immobile, debout au milieu du désordre qu'il avait provoqué, pendant que le bruit de la chute du métal raisonnait à travers la pièce. L'enfant le fixa, transpirant la peur, les yeux écarquillés. Il respirait bien trop rapidement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait toujours eu un effet effrayant sur ses élèves, mais le niveau de terreur qu'il vit dans ces iris verts était une chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Les cris aigus d'une femme percèrent le silence qui était retombé et il se tourna vers Pétunia, une expression meurtrière au visage. Elle criait à propos du garçon, un monstre qui mettait le bazar dans sa précieuse cuisine et gaspillait la nourriture de son Duddlynouchet. Ses yeux s'emplirent de haine à la vue de la sœur de la femme qui hantait ses moindres pensées. Les mêmes orbes verts qui l'avaient fixé avec peur à l'instant, lui rappelaient ceux du magnifique visage de Lily. Dans ces vêtements trop larges, avec cette expression craintive et ces yeux verts, il ne retrouva pas son ennemi Potter. Tout ce qu'il vit, fut un enfant effrayé qui avait souffert des mains de ceux supposés l'aimer. Pourquoi y avait-il des bleus sur la fine épaule et le côté de son visage ?

« ASSEZ ! » Hurla-t-il d'une voix venimeuse, faisant immédiatement taire la femme. « Maintenant, » continua-t-il, à peine capable de retenir sa rage, « je suis ici pour récupérer Potter, j'imagine que même des Moldus tels que vous savent qu'il est attendu à Poudlard ? » il accompagna ses mots d'un ricanement malveillant destiné à la femme, qui recula, à priori incapable de parler. Satisfait de l'avoir intimidé, il se tourna vers l'enfant terrifié qui avait reculé dans un coin, cherchant de ses yeux un endroit où se cacher. « Tout va bien enfant, je ne te ferai aucun mal, » dit Severus en adoucissant ça voix, utilisant le ton sur lequel il s'adressait à ses Serpents, quand il découvrait qu'ils avaient été malmenés. « Je suis juste ici pour t'accompagner à l'école. Je suis le professeur Rogue et t'enseignerai les potions à Poudlard. Maintenant viens par ici, que je puisse examiner tes brûlures. »

Il tendit doucement la main vers l'enfant effrayé, qui semblait s'être significativement calmé à son discours rassurant. Etrange. Il se demanda alors si cela avait un rapport avec la précédente visite de Hagrid. Peu lui importait. Il ne dut pas attendre très longtemps avant que le garçon timide s'avance vers lui. Alors qu'il prenait gentiment la main du garçon, il fut troublé par le soudain recule que ce simple geste provoqua chez l'enfant. Severus Rogue détestait purement et simplement les contacts physiques, il s'était assuré que tout le monde le sache, mais il n'avait jamais reculé comme ce gamin. C'était totalement différent, cet éclat de peur qui habitait le garçon l'inquiétait grandement. Il retroussa les manches et exposa les cicatrices sur ses bras, témoignages d'anciennes blessures. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien marquer un enfant à ce point ? On ne devrait pas pouvoir avoir autant de différentes couches de cicatrices si jeune. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il prenait le baume pour les brulures qu'il avait dans sa poche et en appliquait sur les zones que la graisse bouillante avait éclaboussé. Il termina par les mains et replaça le baume dans sa poche. Il releva ensuite délicatement le menton de l'enfant, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« As-tu d'autre vêtements ? » S'enquit-il. L'enfant secoua la tête et Severus fronça les sourcils, ça n'irait pas. « Très bien, ta valise est-elle prête ? » Le garçon acquiesça. « Parfait. Montre-moi où elle est. Je pourrai la rétrécir, il semblerait qu'on doive s'arrêter dans le Londres Moldu avant de prendre le train. Tu ne peux pas t'habiller de la sorte pour ton premier voyage pour Poudlard. » Déclara Severus avant de relâcher l'enfant et de reculer. Le garçon jeta un rapide regard craintif à l'homme vêtu de noir, ne prenant pas la peine de dire ce qui le se tracassait. Severus le comprit, mais se contenta de sourire dans une terrifiante expression, devant une Pétunia apeurée. Bien, sa présence semblait donc les réduire au silence, exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Il suivit alors le garçon à l'étage, dans une pièce qui ne lui était clairement pas réservée, compte tenu des jouets cassés qu'elle contenait. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« Prends tous ce qui t'appartient. Tu ne reviendras pas ici. » Severus ne sut pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça et l'enfant en fut surpris, mais il en avait vu assez, il connaissait ces signes. Sa façon de sursauter à chaque bruit, d'essayer de se cacher, d'éviter de se tenir exposé au centre d'une pièce. La terreur n'aurait pas dû être si présente, même en prenant en compte l'aura, plutôt effrayante, que dégageait Severus. La façon dont le garçon avait réagi aux cris de sa tante lui avait suffi. Il ne laisserait pas l'enfant de Lily ici. Harry le fixait bouche bée.

« Qu-Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il effrayé. Severus soupira, il n'était pas connu pour sa patience, du moins pas en dehors d'un laboratoire.

« Il est évident que tu n'es pas traité comme il se doit ici Potter. Je ne vais pas te laisser rester là. Maintenant que tu vas commencer à étudier à Poudlard, un foyer convenable sera trouvé pour toi, » fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Cela suffit pour que le garçon déglutisse difficilement et récupère un seul autre objet de la salle, qu'il glissa rapidement dans sa valise. Il prit ensuite la cage de sa chouette avec un air terriblement vulnérable. D'un coup de baguette, Severus rétrécit la valise qu'il plaça dans une autre de ses poches avant de se tourner vers l'enfant pour transfigurer ses vêtements en quelque chose un peu plus approprié et à sa taille. Un t-shirt gris à manches longues et un jeans. Il pointa enfin sa baguette vers lui et se retrouva en jeans, t-shirt et chandail, le tout noir, bien évidement. L'enfant lui prit la main, ce qui surprit Severus. Son visage trahit son état de choc alors qu'il s'immobilisa, c'était sa réaction habituelle à tout contact physique. Il remarqua la crainte qui s'afficha à nouveau sur le visage de l'enfant.

« Je-Je suis désolé, » bredouilla-t-il, baissant la tête vers les vêtements à présent à sa taille. Severus du prendre une profonde respiration avant de s'agenouiller devant le garçon et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, ignorant son mouvement de recul.

« C'est bon petit. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. » Le rassura-t-il, d'une voix étrangement douce, en adéquation totale avec l'homme froid qu'il avait toujours été. Il se releva et tendit sa main à l'enfant, qui lui rendit un petit sourire effrayé avant de l'accepter. Il prit l'énorme cage. Ils descendirent les marches et sortirent de la maison sans un mot. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils marchèrent un peu et, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient hors de vue, Severus envoya un message via patronus à Albus, avant de regarder l'enfant.

« Je suppose que nous devrions prendre un taxi pour aller dans un grand magasin de Londres. Je ne pense pas que tu saches ce qu'est le Transplanage n'est-ce pas ? » L'enfant secoua la tête, il ne lui montrerait pas aujourd'hui, le garçon avait eu assez d'émotions. « Sais-tu où nous pourrions trouver un téléphone ? », il lui pointa une épicerie au bout de la rue. Ils furent bientôt dans un taxi. Ravi d'avoir échangé son or contre de la monnaie Moldue, Severus s'installa et profita du trajet.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils atteignent le magasin qu'ils cherchaient. Il conduit l'enfant dans à l'intérieur et nota qu'il observait tout autour de lui, mais ne demandait rien. Severus soupira, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce comportement. Sa poitrine se serra à ce souvenir. Il s'arrêta et rencontra son regard.

Il s'agenouilla devant le garçon et lui demanda « quels vêtements possèdes-tu ? »

« Mes robes et tout pour l'école » déclara-t-il doucement, mais Severus comprit les mots qu'il ne prononça pas. Il jaugea la taille de l'enfant et sélectionna un ensemble de t-shirts, des sweats, plusieurs jeans, des pantalons, des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes. Satisfait, il commença à s'avancer vers la caisse et vit alors l'enfant jeter un coup d'œil aux animaux en peluches, en tête de rayon, il changea alors sa trajectoire. Il observa le garçon, se demandant quel type de jouet lui ferait plaisir, il était évident, étant donné l'attitude de l'enfant, que lui demander son avis ne le mènerait à rien. Tout au long du shopping, Severus avait fini par perdre patience face à son manque de réponses et faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme. Dans un profond soupir, il regarda l'étalage et remarqua un serpent rouge plutôt charmant. Avec un petit sourire, il prit la peluche, qu'il donna à l'enfant. Ce dernier le fixa, profondément choqué.

« Ce n'est pas nécessai- » commença-t-il. Severus lui tendit simplement la main.

« Assez. Si, ça l'est. Maintenant vient, » dit Severus à bout de patience. Il tira ensuite gentiment l'enfant, qui l'observait bouché bée, vers les caisses. Il savait que le gamin n'avait aucune idée sur la façon dont il devait réagir, ce qui lui importait peu. Il paya les articles. L'enfant serrait sa peluche contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on la lui prenne. Severus n'avait même pas osé suggérer qu'il la tende à la caissière, il avait donc porté le garçon pour qu'elle puisse scanner le code barre. Il avait aussi pris deux paires de chaussures à l'enfant, il demanda à ce qu'on retire les étiquettes d'une des paires et les fit mettre à Harry pendant qu'il payait. L'enfant n'argumenta pas, il était bien différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu et Severus ne savait pas quoi faire de lui.

Satisfait, il sortit dans la ruelle après avoir appelé un autre taxi, qui les conduirait à la gare de King's Cross. Severus sortit la valise du garçon, l'agrandit et y rangea les nouvelles affaires de l'enfant. Lorsque le taxi arriva, ils placèrent la valise dans le coffre et s'installèrent sur les sièges arrière. Durant le trajet, le gamin resta immobile à côté de Severus, s'accrochant à sa peluche, bien trop silencieux et sage pour un enfant si jeune. Une colère brulante le prit alors il observait le garçon de onze ans à ses côtés. Il aurait dû être aimé et gâté. Le monde entier connaissait son nom depuis qu'il avait survécu au sort de mort. Il savait que l'enfant n'était pas familier de leur monde, mais le voir si attaché à un simple jouet, comme s'il s'agissait du seul qu'il n'ait jamais eu, lui brisai le cœur. Si tant est que Severus eut encore un cœur à briser.

Ecœuré, il s'arracha à la contemplation de l'enfant qui avait trop souffert, il ne voulait pas savoir, pas maintenant en tout cas. Son humeur, déjà bien entamée, menaçait de le faire exploser et il préférait éviter de tenter le diable, en particulier devant ce garçon.

Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross et Severus fut reconnaissant lorsque le chauffeur de taxi leur récupéra un chariot et l'aida à y placer la valise. Le chariot dans une main, l'enfant dans l'autre, il avança jusqu'à la plateforme. Harry observait les alentours et s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le mur entre les voies neuf et dix, il pressa le bras de Severus, une peur évidente s'affichait sur ses traits. Le sorcier s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tout ira bien. Nous allons nous avancer directement vers le mur, qui nous laissera passer. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, » Dit-il doucement. Le garçon le regarda, étreignant un peu plus sa peluche. « Tu veux que je te porte ? » Offrit alors Severus. Ce dernier était quelque peu irrité, car en retard sur son planning, mais aussi complètement perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire de l'enfant. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le fasse monter dans ce train. Après que le garçon eut acquiescé, Severus le souleva et le cala sur son côté, l'enfant posa alors sa tête sur son épaule. Ils furent rapidement à destination et le sorcier le reposa à terre à peine après avoir passé le mur. D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus retransforma ses vêtements Moldus en ses habituelles robes noires. Il prit ensuite l'enfant par la main et le conduisit jusqu'au train. Il l'accompagna alors jusqu'au plus proche compartiment ouvert, rangea la valise et le pria de se changer pour l'une de ses robes le plus tôt possible. Après que l'enfant eut accepté et marmonné un merci, il le laissa s'installer dans le compartiment, sorti une robe de la valise et parti. Il apprécia que le garçon se change tout de suite, car le sort de rétrécissement qu'il avait jeté sur ses vêtements n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. De nouveau sur le quai, il repéra Lucius, côte à côte avec Narcissa, qui faisait signe à son fils. Severus remarqua le curieux coup d'œil que lui jeta Lucius et se dirigea vers son ami.

* * *

 **~°~ Mot de l'auteur ~°~**

* * *

Comme je le disais au début, il s'agit d'un AU. Toutefois, vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, je me réfère aussi à certains passages du livre. En effet, les deux histoires auront des évènements communs. Je passe donc délibérément ces moments sous silence (comme pour Hagrid dans le dernier chapitre).

* * *

 **~°~ Mot de la traductrice ~°~**

* * *

Bon sang les amis ! J'ai bien cru ne jamais y arriver. J'ai vraiment dû beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ré agencer ce chapitre pour qu'il soit dans un français, un minimum correct, sans parler des répétitions « child child child child child child ». Mais bon, après 343085032 relectures, le voici (la trad ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais à l'air assez lisible… j'espère)! Alors que pensez-vous de cette rencontre avec Harry ?

Au fait, certains d'entre vous se demanderont peut-être (ou pas) pourquoi j'ai choisi le tutoiement. Je me suis dit qu'en dehors des classes, vu l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Harry, il était plus logique que Severus le tutoie.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Connaissance et Pouvoir

**CHAPITRE 5 : Connaissance et Pouvoir**

* * *

Severus s'avança silencieusement vers les Malefoy, jusqu'aux côtés de Narcissa, qui ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence avant que Lucius ne parle. Elle se tourna alors, rencontrant son regard et inclina légèrement la tête avant de recommencer à faire un signe d'au revoir à Drago. Bien qu'il fût clair que ce dernier préférait parler avec Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, plutôt que de regarder sa mère.

« Severus » Salua Lucius avec un sourire. Il inclina la tête respectueusement, sorti sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse les entendre.

« J'ai lancé un sort, ne vous éloignez pas trop et nous pourrons parler ouvertement », indiqua Severus d'un ton à la fois calme et autoritaire, qu'il avait pour habitude d'utiliser en classe. Les mots semblèrent surprendre Narcissa, qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant certainement ce dont il voulait parler. L'homme détestait l'idée qu'on puisse écouter ses conversations, même les plus banales. Une image lui vint à l'esprit : Severus et sa fameuse paranoïa, marchant main dans la main. Ce bon vieux Severus, se dit Lucius, il lui fit tout de même un signe de tête, lui signifiant qu'il ne bougerait pas au-delà des limites du sort. Après tout, traverser ce fichu sortilège était sacrément désagréable et Lucius n'avait aucune envie d'en sentir à nouveau la brûlure inutilement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Severus avait fait en sorte que passer les bords de la zone du sort provoque une douleur et n'en voyait pas l'utilité, mais sans doute avait-il une bonne raison.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil interrogateur, Lucius, de son côté, fût celui qui brisa le silence. C'était du Severus tout craché, installer un sort dans le but de garder une conversation privée, pour ensuite se taire. Si Lucius ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait pu croire que l'homme était vraiment asocial.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » S'enquit Lucius, il était, en effet inhabituel que Severus soit sur la voie 9 ¾, il aurait déjà dû être aux côtés des autres professeurs, à Poudlard.

Pendant un long moment, Severus se contenta d'observer son ami, se demandant à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il savait qu'il lui devait la vie et le fait que directeur lui ait fait part de leur discussion le rassurait sur sa viabilité. Il avait déjà promis à Narcissa de garder un œil sur Drago, de le protéger. Il serait, sans doute possible, l'un de ses serpents. La question restait la même, à quel point leur amitié était solide et jusqu'où pouvait-elle aller. Il rencontra les yeux platine de son interlocuteur. Il l'avait pratiquement élevé, c'était, dans un sens, le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Narcissa, qu'il avait connu grâce à Lucius et qui était plus jeune que lui d'une année, elle était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait supporté Black, son cousin, après que Lucius ait découvert les tourments dont il était l'objet lors de sa première année. Il leur devait beaucoup, néanmoins à l'heure actuelle, il ne s'agissait pas que de sa vie, mais aussi de celles d'un nombre incalculable d'individus. S'il faisait confiance à Lucius et que ce dernier le trahissait, il ne serait pas le seul à en payer le prix. Sa paranoïa l'avait toujours empêché de se fier totalement à qui que ce soit, jusqu'à Albus. Mais cela pouvait-il s'étendre à Lucius ? Son esprit était assailli de mille et une questions, dont il cherchait les réponses dans les yeux de son ami.

Lucius savait que l'instant était crucial, au cours des derniers mois, les choses avaient changées entre eux. Severus avait toujours gardé ses distances avec le reste du monde. L'homme était toujours là pour ses amis, mais n'accordait jamais sa confiance, s'attendant toujours à ce qu'on le trahisse. Lucius comprenait d'où ça venait, il avait tenté d'en atténuer les dommages pour l'aider, mais il savait que Severus ne laisserait jamais tomber, car s'était ce qui avait gardé sa mère sauve et qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait la compromettre. C'était bien Severus, supporter la douleur, les abus et la peine, sans dire un mot, si sa pouvait la garder en sécurité. Cette profonde loyauté avait attiré Lucius vers l'enfant étrangement silencieux et renfermé. Le fait que Severus n'attaquait jamais en premier, à moins d'être face à une menace directe, était une force sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Sachant cela, Lucius se contenta d'attendre, laissant l'homme lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Le laissant décider s'il méritait ou non sa confiance. Le sorcier espérait que son ami fasse ce dernier pas vers lui, qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait se fier à lui. Il le considérait comme un petit frère, ce qui faisait d'eux une famille et les Malefoy prenaient soin des leurs. C'était leur devise et si son ami ne croyait pas qu'elle le concernait, alors, Lucius comptait bien lui prouver.

« Le directeur s'inquiétait, à raison, à propos de la façon dont le jeune Potter allait se rendre à King's Cross, » dit Severus, ce qui était en partie vrai. Lucius leva un sourcil, une façon silencieuse de l'inviter à continuer et Narcissa, qui le regardait toujours, plissa les yeux, ce qui attisa la colère de l'homme en noir. Ses traits se déformèrent alors, en une dangereuse expression bien familière, pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Elle n'augurait, en règle générale, rien de bon pour celui auquel elle était destinée La sorcière posa alors sa main sur son bras, ravie que pour une fois, au lieu se figer au contact, il la regarde et adoucisse son expression. Il continua d'une voix basse et sombre « Il est apparu évident, à mon arrivée chez les Moldus, qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas correctement de l'enfant. » Il fit une pause, se demandant comment continuer. Narcissa connaissait cette facette de Severus, elle l'avait aperçu un bon nombre de fois quand ils se réunissaient lors des vacances de Noël et qu'il lui parlait des Serpentards dont il avait appris qu'ils subissaient des abus. Il prenait toujours soin de ses serpents et elle l'admirait pour ça. Compte tenu du passé du sorcier, elle savait qu'il était très difficile pour lui de faire face à ce type de problème.

Severus inspira profondément et continua, son ton s'assombrissant à chaque mot « L'enfant s'affole lorsqu'on l'appelle en haussant un minimum la voix. Il recule au moindre contact. Les vêtements qui lui ont été donnés ne pourraient même pas être utilisés comme torchons ! Il souffre clairement de malnutrition, je l'ai soulevé pour passer le mur, il ne pèse rien ! Lorsqu'il a reçu un jouet, après que je lui ai obtenu des vêtements Moldu décents, il s'y est accroché comme si c'était le seul qu'il n'avait jamais eu ! Rien de cela n'est normal ! Rien de cela n'est juste ! Le pire, c'est que le garçon n'osait pas demander ou indiquer quel habit il préférait, même quand on lui posait directement la question ! »

Ces mots frappèrent d'horreur Narcissa, des larmes se formant dans ses grands yeux. « Ces- Ces _Moldus_ ont osé toucher un enfant sorcier ! » Sa voix était meurtrière, elle cracha le mot Moldu, montrant à quel point ils la répugnaient. « Pauvre petit, » continua-t-elle doucement, « que vas-tu faire Severus ? Tu ne peux tout de même pas le laisser là-bas ? Surement pas ?! »

Severus lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires sincères, « Bien évidemment je ne le permettrai pas. Je le lui ai dit, je m'assurerai qu'il sera pris en charge dans un foyer où il sera traité comme l'enfant de Lily mérite de l'être ! » Le ton de sa voix était fort et uniforme, il ne trahissait en rien la profondeur de ses sentiments. L'expression de Lucius s'assombrissait à mesure qu'il réalisait ce que cela impliquait. Il savait qui le garçon était et commençait à comprendre pourquoi son ami était si en colère, ainsi qu'à quel point la situation pourrait se révéler dangereuse pour eux.

« Envisages-tu de prendre sa garde ? » Demanda-t-il tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il ne semblait pas s'être attendu à cette question.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » fût la simple et honnête réponse qu'il reçut. La peur et le doute traversèrent les yeux de son ami. Lucius leva à peine un sourcil alors que Severus continuait, « Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant. Suis-je comme mon père ? » Ses derniers mots furent prononcés si bas que Lucius dût s'avancer pour les entendre, ils annonçaient ce dont il savait que Severus craignait.

« Non Severus, tu ne ressembles en rien à ce monstre, » déclara Narcissa avec véhémence. « Ne dis plus jamais ça ! » Severus acquiesça, bien qu'il fût évident qu'il était toujours incertain. Elle continua « si tu n'en prends pas la garde alors je le ferai. »

« Qu-quoi ? » Demanda un Severus sous le choc.

« Je te connais Severus, tu ne t'accorderas aucun répit à moins d'être sûr à cent pour cent que le garçon est correctement pris en charge. En particulier cet enfant. Tu vas te rendre malade d'inquiétude, c'est le fils de Lily, Severus. Je te connais, » commença Narcissa, la main toujours posée sur son épaule. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de rencontrer son regard, alors que la douleur enserrait son cœur. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, le souvenir de cette nuit l'habitait encore, vivace. Il se rappela de l'enfant qui n'avait arrêté de hurler que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Le garçon lui avait adressé de petits bruits, il avait ensuite aperçu Lily et s'était écroulé, pleurant, hurlant alors qu'il l'étreignait. Le petit l'avait observé en silence, le fixant, même après l'arrivée d'Hagrid. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir d'éclaircir ses idées alors que Narcissa continuait, « par conséquent, soit tu prends l'enfant, soit c'est moi qui le fait, tu sais que je l'élèverais correctement Severus. Tu as connu Drago bébé et j'ai toujours voulu un autre enfant, ça aussi tu le sais. Je te laisse décider, ça doit être ton choix. Mais peu importe ta décision, je te connais mieux que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. »

Severus senti une autre main se poser délicatement sur lui après un long moment de silence, qui semblait s'éterniser. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard interrogateur de Lucius, l'homme désigna le train du menton. Il tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il le vit alors, agenouillé sur sa banquette, la tête contre la vitre, le fils de Lily. Il ressemblait tant à James sur le moment que l'homme grimaça, jusqu'à ce que les yeux verts rencontrent les siens et que l'enfant lui fasse un signe de la main. Cela brisa l'image de James que le garçon dégageait dans sa robe de Poudlard. Ce sourire et ces yeux lui rappelèrent à quel point Lily avait été heureuse de partir vers l'école. Il avait la même expression qu'elle. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du sorcier, qui lui rendit discrètement son salut, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre l'enfant rayonnant alors que le train partait. Il garda les yeux sur la vitre du wagon, même lorsqu'il ne fût plus capable de voir le garçon, et ce, jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse au loin. Il n'était toujours pas en retard, mais devait se dépêcher. Il se retourna vers un Lucius au sourire satisfait. Avec un soupir, il acquiesça.

« Je vais sérieusement considérer ce que tu viens de dire Narcissa et je te tiendrai informée, » dit-il. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et autres civilités avant que Severus n'annule le sort, ils s'avancèrent alors tous les trois vers les cheminées. Severus prit la direction de ses quartiers à Poudlard, pendant que Lucius et sa femme rentraient chez eux. Ils lui avaient promis de lui donner prochainement des détails pour leur soirée de noël de l'année.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Potions et cauchemars

**CHAPITRE 6 : Potions et Cauchemars**

* * *

La poudre de cheminette est le moyen le plus rapide de se rendre à Poudlard, il permit à Severus de garder son avance, ce qui rassurait grandement l'homme pointilleux qu'il était. Il fit un tour rapide de ses quartiers et s'assura que ses bagages soient défaits et rangés, ce qui ne lui prit pas longtemps. Sa malle de vêtement était à présent vide, chaque habit rangé par type et couleur ( _ndlt : euh … Severus ? Tu ne portes pas que du noir ? Je suis déçue_ ), il s'était ensuite attaqué à son deuxième bagage, qui contenait les collections de livres qu'il avait souhaité prendre avec lui, les rangeant par ordre alphanumérique tout en tenant compte de leur sujet. Sa bibliothèque débordait maintenant de livres. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire satisfait.

Le sorcier prit la troisième malle avant se diriger vers son laboratoire privé, agrandit son bagage et plaça les ingrédients là où ils devaient se trouver. Il avait deux autres stocks, un qui lui était destiné, à côté de sa classe et celui des élèves. Il fit un bref inventaire qui lui confirma que son laboratoire était prêt à être utilisé. Toujours satisfait, il plaça ses notes de recherches et les trois livres auxquels il se référait sur le pupitre adjacent à sa zone de travail. Il rétrécit à nouveau la malle, la remit dans sa poche, récupéra les parchemins contenant ses notes pour les leçons et son programme, qu'il rangea dans son bureau. La petite pièce aux étagères emplies de livres, d'ingrédients et autres curiosités dégageait une atmosphère qu'il appréciait grandement. Le professeur vérifia finalement sa salle de classe, pour la troisième fois, avant de repartir vers ses appartements, son laboratoire et son bureau afin de renouveler leurs protections magiques. Il s'occupa ensuite d'appliquer des sorts sur sa salle de cours, pour s'assurer de contenir tout débordement. Une fois tout cela fait, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où il passa le reste de son temps à vider sa malle des potions qu'il avait brassées au cours du mois précédant. Content de laisser les stocks prêts pour ce que les élèves réserveraient à Pompom, il la croisa alors qu'elle entrait dans son bureau et la salua, sans prendre la peine de lancer une conversation. Elle devait se douter qu'il était assez pressé. S'il finissait assez tôt, il pourrait d'ailleurs peut-être avoir une conversation avec Albus, elle était nécessaire.

Malheureusement, l'heure d'entrée des élèves arriva trop rapidement. Il se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle, où sa place habituelle l'attendait, capta le regard d'Albus, pour lui indiquer silencieusement qu'ils devraient discuter après le festin. Le directeur acquiesça à la requête informulée et Severus attendit que la cérémonie de répartition et le dîner s'achèvent. Quirrell, un faible Mangemort, s'assit à côté de lui. Les efforts que l'homme faisait pour attirer son attention ennuyèrent Severus, il l'ignora royalement, se tournant vers Minerva, la diversion ne dura, malheureusement pas longtemps, car elle dût se lever et quitter la salle. Elle était en charge d'accompagner les nouveaux étudiants pour leur répartition. Les élèves allant de la deuxième à la septième année commencèrent à entrer, dissipés et bruyants. Le calme de l'été lui manquait déjà. Bientôt, Albus demanda le silence et la cérémonie débuta.

Comme toujours, Severus resta immobile et silencieux. A sa grande surprise, alors même que son tour allait venir, Harry tenta d'attirer son attention, leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement avant que le garçon revienne à Minerva et la répartition. Le sorcier fût légèrement déçu que Potter finisse à Gryffondor, il fallait pourtant s'y attendre, c'était, après tout, la maison qui avait accueilli ses deux parents. Si Harry avait fini à Serpentard, il aurait été plus simple de garder un œil sur lui. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il se devrait d'informer Minerva qu'il fallait faire attention à l'enfant. Lorsque Drago fût réparti dans sa maison, il se permit un indétectable soupir de soulagement. Il pourrait au moins s'occuper facilement de l'un des deux enfants, l'autre serait un challenge. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser Drago pour l'aider avec ça ? Le garçon était un Malefoy et son père pourrait, éventuellement, lui suggérer de faire ami-ami avec le Gryffondor. Il lui faudrait songer à cette possibilité.

Alors que le festin était en cours, une violente douleur irradia sa Marque, il comprit que sa rencontre avec Albus devrait à nouveau être reportée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait. L'idiot de Quirrell le regarda et agrippa son bras gauche, son expression trahissant ouvertement sa peur. Un éclat meurtrier suivit le geste, Severus détestait que quiconque pose ses mains sur lui.

« Il ap-appelle, » Bégaya un Quirrell horrifié.

« Tais-toi ! » Siffla durement Severus. Espérant que l'imbécile fasse plus attention. Mais c'était manifestement trop lui demander.

« Nous de-devons y-y aller, » le pressa-t-il. Severus se contenta de le fixer intensément, croisant les doigts pour que l'homme comprenne. Le crétin n'avait clairement pas assez de cellules grises car il continua, dans un murmure empli d'effroi « Il v-va nous pu-punir ! » Sa voix augmenta sur la fin.

« Tais. Toi ! » Siffla Severus entre ses dents. Il donna son expression la plus mauvaise à l'homme « Tu attires l'attention vers nous, » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure si envenimé, qu'il eût pu faire mourir de peur le fou bégayant. Les yeux de Severus croisèrent ceux de l'enfant Potter qui posa sa main sur son front. Voilà qui était curieux, l'enfant semblait effrayé. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, se dit-il en remarquant que son voisin de table frémissant l'avait, judicieusement, relâché.

A sa grande surprise, l'imbécile resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du festin, bien qu'il sursauta au moindre bruit. C'était une boule de nerfs, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait-il envoyé un idiot pour l'aider dans sa recherche de la pierre ? C'était au-delà de l'entendement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'homme serait chanceux de survivre à son courroux, sans parler de celui du Lord… Ce qu'il haïssait ce fou bégayant.

L'imbécile n'était pas un mangemort lorsqu'il avait été embauché, le fait qu'il le soit maintenant laissait Severus sans voix. Il se demandait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien pu trouver à l'idiot terrifié, pleurnichard et sans aucune force de caractère. Il aurait volontiers posé la question, si elle ne lui avait pas, assurément, valu une belle séance de torture. Il continua à manger silencieusement, fixant rageusement sa nourriture. Le festin s'acheva sans plus d'incident, il put rapidement s'excuser sans que cela ne paraisse suspicieux, agrippa la robe de Quirrell et le força à passer les portes avant lui. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Severus plaqua l'homme contre le mur et siffla, dans un chuchotement assassin.

« Si JAMAIS tu parles à nouveau de lui entre ces murs, tu n'auras pas à craindre sa punition Quirrell ! » Les mots de Severus, bien que murmurés, résonnèrent autour d'eux, il relâcha l'imbécile une poignée de secondes plus tard et il s'avança vers la forêt interdite, sans prendre la peine de vérifier que l'autre le suivait. Evidemment, Albus l'avait vu partir, devinant ce qui se passait. Il avait été prévenu de ce qu'était Quirrell, mais, comme à l'accoutumé, lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire. Le directeur prévoyait certainement quelque chose pour l'idiot bègue, néanmoins, être dans le flou à ce propos déplaisait grandement à Severus. Tout cela allait rendre particulièrement difficile ses plans pour garder Potter sauf, car il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vu travaillant contre Quirrell. Un début de migraine commençait à se former derrière ses yeux, n'aidant pas à améliorer son humeur.

Il remonta sa manche, exposant ainsi la Marque des Ténèbres alors qu'il atteignait les limites de Poudlard, sa main droite se ferma dessus, lui permettant, ainsi, de voir sa destination. Il transplana, remit sa manche en place, sorti rapidement des bois environnant le manoir Jedusor et s'avança vers le lieu de réunion. Son retard n'augurait rien de bon.

Il entra dans la maison, se frayant rapidement un chemin jusqu'à la place vacante qu'il occupait habituellement dans le cercle et n'eut pas besoin de voir le regard rouge sang qui le fixa.

« Ah Severus, je vois que tu as finalement choisi de te joindre à nous, » le sifflement sorti de la bouche du Lord, accompagné d'une dangereuse expression, qui déforma ses traits reptiliens. Severus resta immobile, son masque sur le visage, lorsqu'il croisa le regard du monstre. « Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous avez appelé durant le banquet, je ne pouvais partir sans que cela soit suspicieux Maître. » Déclara simplement Severus, gardant une voix dépourvue d'émotions. Il savait que peu importe la raison, il serait torturé pour son retard, ce qui le mettait hors de lui. Il n'avait, hélas, pas d'autre choix que de cacher toute trace de se rage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait le voir crier et s'arrangerait pour que la punition ait cet effet, mais le sorcier était déterminé à garder le contrôle et à ne pas y réagir.

« Avance Severus, » ce dernier s'exécuta et se trouva au milieu du cercle, face au Lord, il ne s'agenouillerait pas avant qu'on lui en donne l'ordre. Un faux sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, « A genoux », Severus obéit, d'un mouvement délibérément lent. Il soutint le regard rouge, gardant sa dignité, se soumettant juste assez, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Le sourire de son bourreau s'accentua, il savait que Severus détestait ça, s'était une façon amusante d'éprouver sa volonté. Faire s'agenouiller un fier sorcier à ses pieds le faisait se sentir puissant. Il leva sa baguette, en donna un léger coup tout en murmurant « Endoloris ». Quirrell, dont l'entrée se fit moins précipitée et plus discrète, serait puni plus sévèrement que Severus, bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup plus torturer ce dernier. L'homme était fort et lui permettait toujours de tester l'étendue de ses pouvoirs jusqu'à obtenir une réaction de sa part, c'était un jouet formidable.

Le premier assaut du sortilège lui infligea une douleur si intense à Severus, qu'elle sembla se propager jusque dans chaque cellule de son corps, alors même que son sang se muait en lave. Ses nerfs lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été jeté sur des charbons ardents, sans peau pour les protéger. Ses os, quant à eux, semblaient réduits à l'état de poussière, alors que ses organes en lambeaux paraissaient bien décidés à sortir de son corps. La douleur fut si intense qu'elle le tendit comme un arc à plusieurs reprises sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de retenir ses cris alors que le sort s'intensifiait, gardant ses yeux fixés sur ceux dont le propriétaire prenait un plaisir sadique à le torturer. Il savait que le sortilège serait maintenu plus que de raison et qu'il risquait s'en subir les séquelles, mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il avait joué cet air si souvent qu'il savait que le Lord n'était pas en colère contre lui cette fois, c'était une simple torture, pas une mise à mort.

La douleur reflua et le goût métallique du sang, provenant de la lèvre qu'il avait mordu, empli sa bouche. Son corps tremblait sous la lourde robe de Mangemort. Ses yeux d'obsidienne restaient froids, dissimulant la profondeur de sa souffrance, alors qu'il renforçait ses barrières mentales grâce à l'Occlumentie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna de Severus, peut satisfait par sa réaction, mais légèrement contenté de l'avoir blessé. Il avait souhaité l'entendre crier en plus de le voir souffrir, mais sa colère n'aurait pas justifié plus de torture, non pas que cela le stoppe habituellement. Il y avait, cependant, une autre personne qu'il voulait torturer plus longuement, Quirrell. Au moment où il avait tourné le dos à Severus, il un froissement de robe, indiquant que le sorcier s'était relevé pour reprendre sa place dans le cercle.

« Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, » dit doucement le Lord en s'avançant vers sa tremblante nouvelle recrue. Les autres savaient que le ton de sa voix ainsi que la répétition du prénom, supposaient que le destinataire des mots avait particulièrement déplut au Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je suis vraiment déçu, » reprit-il. Quirrell, dans sa hâte d'alléger la torture à venir, ou peut-être juste parce qu'il était lâche, tomba à genoux devant le Lord et pleurnicha pour obtenir son pardon. « AVOIR PITIE ! » tonna l'homme, « JE N'AI AUCUNE PITIE ! » Les mots, hurlés, mirent court aux ricanements qui avaient commencés à s'étendre parmi les membres du cercle. Le silence se fit. Rapidement, l'excitation emplit la pièce telle une entité vivante.

Severus lui lança un regard dépourvu d'émotions, il était loin d'aimer ça, bien au contraire. Assister à la torture le rendait malade, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de le montrer pas plus qu'il ne pouvait faire semblant d'apprécier le spectacle. Alors, il afficha une expression laissant supposer qu'il s'ennuyait.

La baguette s'était abaissée et Quirrell se tordait de douleur au centre du cercle, il criait à l'agonie, sous les effets du Doloris. Peu impressionné, le Seigneur des Ténèbres enchaîna avec d'autres sorts, arrachant encore plus de cris à l'homme qui gémissait à ses pieds. Il le laissa tout de même en vie, achevant rapidement sa torture. Si ça n'était pas satisfaisant quand sa victime ne résistait pas, cela avait au moins eu le mérite d'apaiser son mécontentement, il parcourut alors le cercle des yeux.

« Je veux que vous me TROUVIEZ cette pierre ! » lança-t-il à ses disciples avec rage. Ses yeux se posèrent, assassins, sur chaque visage afin de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'accepterait plus leurs échecs. « Ne me décevez pas, je ne tolèrerai aucun fiasco. Trouvez son emplacement et amenez-moi l'information que je désire. Ou affrontez mon courroux ! »

Après ces derniers mots, il leur fit signe de partir. Severus tourna le dos à l'homme, s'interrogeant sur la marche à suivre. Il senti le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres se poser sur lui, ce dernier s'attendait à ce qu'il découvre si Dumbledore connaissait l'emplacement de la pierre, la question restait de savoir combien il pouvait en révéler au Lord. Une discussion avec Albus s'imposait, il était impératif de garder leur alliance secrète.

Severus revint à Poudlard et monta jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Il avait une dernière chose à faire ce soir. Le reste pouvait attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

Alors qu'il se trainait lentement à travers les ombres de l'école, il sorti une de ses potions de sa poche et la but d'un trait, ce qui apaisa les effets résiduels du Doloris. Sa robe et son masque de Mangemort, étaient réduits et rangés dans sa poche, lorsqu'il atteint enfin la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial. Un rapide « Sorbet citron », émit sur un ton légèrement écœuré, lui ouvrit la voie. Il détestait les sucreries.

Après une ascension éprouvante, Severus frappa rapidement à la porte du bureau et entra, dans un claquement de robe confiant, après y avoir été invité.

* * *

 **~°~ MOT DE LA TRADUCTRICE ~°~**

* * *

 **Coucou,**

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le début du chapitre trop brouillon, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à supprimer de nombreuses répétitions, mais n'ai pas voulu retirer l'ordre d'exécution de tâches se trouvant dans la VO. C'est un peu trop désorganisé pour moi venant de Severus, mais bon...**

 **Sinon, sachez que je suis actuellement en pleine traduction du chapitre 7 (il doit me rester deux pages à faire), ce qui veut dire qu'il va sérieusement falloir que je reprenne de l'avance !**

 **PS: Suis-je la seule a trouver le p-pauvre et be-bégayant Q-Quirrell insupportable ? J'ai limite envie d'applaudir Voldychou.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le feu du Phoenix

**CHAPITRE 7 : Le Feu du Phoenix**

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice : Ici vous aurez le premier cours de potion d'Harry. Si certains passages sont sous-lignés, c'est que je les ai tirés du livre. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de traduire un discours déjà si parfait dans sa version française.**

Severus s'avança dans le bureau et rencontra un regard bleu inquiet. Les yeux du vieil homme trahissaient toujours une certaine angoisse quand il revenait de ses réunions. Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était sa manière de lui montrer qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Chose qui mettait Severus mal à l'aise, il n'était pas doué avec les démonstrations affectives. Il n'attendit pas d'être invité à s'asseoir et prit directement place en face du bureau directorial, croisa les bras et observa l'homme en face de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Nous devons parler du jeune Potter », brisant le silence avec le plus important sujet qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. Albus leva un sourcil interrogatif, qui poussa l'autre à développer le sujet, « l'intuition de Minerva était la bonne. Il y a définitivement des signes d'abus chez l'enfant. Il ne peut pas repartir là-bas ».

Cette simple déclaration assombrit l'expression d'Albus, rien n'était si simple. Severus savait que le sorcier avait senti le besoin de laisser l'enfant dans sa famille à cause des protections de sang. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait ignorer ses préoccupations pour le garçon. Severus s'inquiétait rarement de la vie de ses élèves en dehors de Poudlard, mais quand il le faisait, cela signifiait toujours que l'enfant encourait un danger, c'était pourquoi il l'avait envoyé lui et non pas quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, cela ne rendait pas les choses moins compliquées, il ne pouvait retirer le garçon de la garde de son oncle et sa tante sans le mettre en danger. L'évidence du dilemme qui se présentait au Directeur perturba grandement Severus.

« Vous considérez réellement la possibilité de le renvoyer là-bas ? Après ce que j'ai constaté ? » Demanda le sorcier, alors que sa colère remontait à la surface. L'expression du vieillard lui confirma ses craintes. La montée de rage et de magie était quasiment palpable lorsque Severus se releva, il se pencha sur le bureau, sa voix diminuant dangereusement, « Vous souciez-vous seulement de l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé. » Il cracha chaque mot comme s'ils avaient un goût infâme. Albus était perdu.

« Severus, calmez-vous, » il savait que le sorcier était à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid. L'expression de l'autre homme s'intensifia et il se rendit compte qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser plus loin qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. « Montrez-moi », dit-il lorsqu'il devint évident que Severus ne se calmerait pas. Cette attitude résultait certainement du fait qu'il avait dût garder sang-froid toute la journée, sans parler de la réunion de Mangemorts de laquelle il revenait, qui semblait avoir épuisé le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

S'éloignant du bureau, Severus sortit une fiole de sa poche, y glissa un souvenir, rangea sa baguette et tendit le tout à Albus. Ce dernier fit léviter la pensine au-dessus de son bureau, y versa le contenu de la fiole et observa le souvenir tournoyer avant d'y plonger. Severus reprit place dans son siège, sa rage continuant à bouillir.

Albus finit rapidement et s'assit, ses yeux tristes rivés sur la pensine. « Tout cela n'est pas si simple Severus, il y a plusieurs problèmes à prendre en considération. Je sais que vous avez raison, mais je ne peux pas simplement le retirer de là-bas. Je dois d'abord accumuler assez de preuve et trouver un tuteur adapté au garçon. Donnez-moi le temps de voir ce que je peux faire, » Albus ajouta la dernière phrase alors que Severus ouvrait la bouche pour argumenter. Il lui offrit un regard mauvais et acquiesça, il laisserait tomber, pour l'instant. Albus savait bien que le professeur ne lâcherait pas le problème et qu'il irait lui-même trouver les preuves si le Directeur laissait trop traîner les choses. Il changea alors de sujet, « Parlez-moi de la réunion de ce soir, il est tard et je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'avant, mon cher, » acheva-t-il avec un sourire, qui fit renifler Severus.

« Il était en colère pour mon retard et j'ai été réprimandé pour ça, » commença-t-il, remarquant le regard assombri d'Albus quand il mentionna sa torture avec désinvolture. Il continua malgré sa réaction, « il était, sans aucun doute possible, plus en colère contre Quirrell et certains autres pour avoir failli à découvrir les secrets de la pierre, ainsi que le fait qu'elle soit fausse. Toutefois, à la fin, il a plus ou moins clairement insinué que j'étais celui qui devrait découvrir ce que vous savez de l'emplacement de la vraie pierre. »

« Je vous dirai ce qu'on va lui communiquer demain Severus, retrouvez-moi après le dîner, pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup à planifier et à penser. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit mon garçon, » statua Albus à la fin du récit, qui fût plutôt rapide, compte tenu de la réunion plutôt banale à laquelle il avait assisté. Il avait sans doute raté la partie lors de laquelle il avait été propos des échecs des autres, à cause de son retard. Severus se leva, échangea quelques civilités avec Albus et redescendit dans ses cachots. Il vérifia que ses Serpents étaient en sécurité dans leurs dortoirs silencieux et se dirigea vers ses appartements, pour la première fois de la journée, il put s'y relaxer avec un bon livre, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ce dont il avait grandement besoin.

* * *

Les journées suivantes furent normales pour Severus, ou du moins, aussi normales que l'agitation du château pouvait l'être pour l'homme silencieux et réservé, qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement être entouré d'autres êtres humains. Il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps pour être à l'aise lors des repas dans la Grande Salle. Le vendredi, Severus s'estimait heureux que la semaine s'achève enfin, il était déjà agacé du manque d'intérêt dont ses élèves avaient fait preuve lors de ses cours, spécialement les plus jeunes. Il préférait les sixièmes et septièmes années, qui se débrouillaient mieux avec les bases, lui permettant ainsi de leur apprendre des choses plus intéressantes.

Ses premières années avaient rapidement saisi qu'il était l'un des professeurs les plus stricts, gardant le contrôle absolu sur sa salle de classe. Beaucoup trop de ses jeunes gens ne se rendait pas compte de la volatilité des potions et de l'exactitude requise pour les brasser. Son premier cours était bien entendu toujours théorique, un bref exposé de ses plus impressionnantes potions et ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre dans sa classe.

Il vit le jeune Potter de plus près le vendredi matin. L'enfant semblait bien s'intégrer, tout comme Drago, pour lequel il avait envoyé un mot à Lucius, sans pour autant émettre l'idée que l'homme demande à son fils de se rapprocher du Gryffondor. Il préférait, d'abord, voir comment ces deux-là interagissaient en classe. Il n'avait jamais apprécié avoir en commun des Serpentards et des Gryffondors en potion, la rivalité entre les maisons causaient de véritables catastrophes et éprouvait grandement le self-control de Severus. Cette année, il avait décidé de mélanger les deux maisons, avec deux Gryffondors et deux Serpentards à chaque table. Il espérait que cela éviterait qu'ils sabotent les potions de leurs camarades. Ces fichus enfants n'avaient aucun respect pour le vrai pouvoir de sa matière.

Le brouhaha habituel se fit entendre lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes de sa salle de classe pour faire entrer ses élèves. Alors qu'ils s'installaient pour le cours, un silence complet se fit dans la pièce, permettant à chacun d'entendre le quasi murmure de leur professeur.

« Asseyez-vous, cette classe ne sera pas divisée, comme l'étaient les précédentes. Chaque table accueillera deux Gryffondor et deux Serpentard. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de choisir par vous-même, je ferai un plan de classe. Vous avez deux minutes pour vous installer. » Severus observa avec amusement ses étudiants tenter de choisir leurs places, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne évidant qu'il doive y mettre son grain de sel. Jetant des coups d'œil agacés à ses élèves, il marcha parmi eux en partant de l'arrière de la salle, s'appliquant à séparer les clans de Gryffondor et Serpentard, connu pour semer la zizanie. Il fut bientôt à l'avant de la salle, sans avoir rencontré une quelconque résistance face à ses changements, « Mr. Potter, Mr Weasley vous vous joindrez à Mr. Malefoy et Mr. Nott » Le garçon le regarda à moitié effrayé, avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'installer à la table désignée. Le jeune Weasley, quant à lui avait un éclat de défi dans les yeux, il allait devoir le surveiller de près. Drago semblait prêt à argumenter mais un regard de Rogue suffit à le garder silencieux. Le seul des quatre n'ayant aucun souci avec sa place était Théodore. Voilà qui pouvait être utile, ce garçon était étonnamment mature pour ses onze ans. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant quand on connaissait son père, froid et sévère, si Severus savait que l'homme ne maltraitait pas son fils, il savait aussi qu'il ne tolèrerait pas autre chose qu'un comportement exemplaire de la part de son enfant.

Il était debout face à ses élèves, les mains posées à plat sur son bureau alors qu'il les instruisait en théorie à propos des potions. Une version détaillée du programme était inscrite sur le tableau noir, de son écriture nette et soignée, suivie des devoirs qu'ils auraient à faire cette semaine. Il jeta un regard aux étudiants, silencieux, toute leur attention focalisée sur leur professeur. Bien.

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. L'art des potions est délicat et nécessite une concentration absolue. Vous devrez être attentifs à tout ce que vous ferez. Les bavardages n'auront pas leur place dans cette classe. » Il marqua une pause afin de s'assurer que ses paroles soient comprises avant de continuer, « Je ne vous le dirai pas deux fois, tout élèves surprit à tenter de saboter la potion d'un de ses camarade aura droit à une retenue et fera perdre des points à sa maison. Cela vaut aussi pour toute interruption durant l'un de mes cours. La bêtise n'a pas sa place dans cette salle. Vous écouterez et ferez ce qu'il vous est demandé, suis-je clair ? » Une série de hochements de têtes silencieux suivi la tirade, permettant à Severus de faire l'appel et continuer sa leçon.

Il posa des questions à quelques-uns de ses élèves, l'une des Gryffondor l'intrigua, Miss Granger, elle semblait sincèrement intéressée par le sujet. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il simplement d'un enthousiasme exacerbé. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce type de personne et son niveau d'excitation n'augurait rien de bon. Sa leçon du jour présentait le caractère crucial de l'herbologie dans son domaine, détaillant comment les potions pouvaient être affectées par les propriétés des plantes qui les composaient. Il leur expliqua, en théorie, comment allait se passer la préparation de leurs potions, dont il faudrait préparer correctement les ingrédients et la façon dont connaître leur durée de vie serait une priorité pour leur utilisation. Il en était arrivé à leur expliquer la meilleure manière de stocker un maximum d'ingrédients frais pour leurs potions, quand il s'aperçut que l'heure de la fin de son cours approchait. Il fut satisfait du fait que rien ne l'avait interrompu et que les élèves avaient studieusement prit en note toutes ses paroles.

« Comme devoirs, vous allez lire les deux premiers chapitres de _Potions magiques_ ainsi que la partie, que vous trouverez pages 134 et 135 de _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_ , à propos des propriétés des ingrédients de potions et des meilleures manières de les conserver. J'attends une dissertation de soixante centimètres pour vendredi prochain, détaillant comment contrôler, préparer et conserver vos ingrédients. La leçon est terminée. » Acheva-t-il alors que ses élèves rangeaient tranquillement leurs affaires. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, se demandant si l'un d'entre eux aurait le courage de venir lui parler. Étonnamment, l'un d'eux le fit. Harry s'avança d'une démarche peu assurée jusqu'à lui faire face.

« Oui, Mr. Potter ? » Dit-il en se penchant légèrement, observant les yeux verts qui fixaient les siens.

« Je me demandais monsieur, » commença l'enfant, avant de regarder ses pieds, comme s'il craignait que ses mots ne soient pas appréciés. Il était un peu confus, quant à certains point du cours et avait pensé demander au professeur Rogue s'il dispensait des heures d'études supplémentaires, mais trouvait soudainement la requête difficile à énoncer. Contrairement à ses collègues, il n'avait pas abordé l'idée de tenir des leçons supplémentaires.

« Que vous demandez-vous ? » Le pressa Severus, positivement perdu face au soudain manque de moyens de son élève. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas traité différemment de ses autres étudiants. Alors que pouvait être son problème ?

« Quelles sont vos heures d'études, monsieur ? » Bredouilla Harry de façon presque inaudible.

« Excellente question Mr. Potter. Je ne donne pas d'heure d'étude étant donné que je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une perte de temps, à la place, j'offre la possibilité à mes élèves de venir me voir quand ils en sentent la nécessitée. Ainsi donc, si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de poser des questions, vous pouvez venir à mon bureau lorsque je n'ai pas de leçon en cours. Si je ne suis pas présent, laissez-moi un mot et je vous donnerai un horaire pour venir me voir. » Severus donnait la même réponse à tous ses élèves, il avait tenté de faire des heures d'études fixes par le passé. Il s'était retrouvé avec de mauvais éléments, bruyants, qui ne lui posaient que des questions ridicules. Il préférait donc laisser ceux qui le souhaitaient venir vers lui, s'assurant ainsi de leur attention.

« Alors, je pourrai passer demain matin, monsieur ? » S'enquit timidement Harry.

« Oui, » Severus se demandait pourquoi le garçon semblait tellement vouloir s'entretenir avec lui. « Descendez après le petit-déjeuner, je serai à mon bureau à ce moment. Assurez-vous de venir préparé, Mr. Potter, » il renifla, laissant transparaître son mauvais tempérament et son sens absolu de l'organisation. L'homme détestait tout ce qui était désordonné et quiconque arrivant dans sa classe sans aucune préparation était directement invité à en sortir. L'enfant dégluti et hocha la tête vivement.

« Je le serai monsieur, » conclu le jeune Potter avant de quitter la salle précipitamment. Ainsi, le garçon voulait sincèrement s'instruire et avoir de bonnes notes. Excellent, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il continue sur sa lancée, sans se laisser distraire par des activités enfantines. Il aurait ainsi, peut-être, quelqu'un d'autre que Drago possédant une quelconque aptitude pour les potions dans sa classe cette année. Si c'était bien le cas, alors, le fait qu'il ait placé les deux élèves à la même table pourrait s'avérer fort intéressant.

* * *

 **~°~ MOT DE LA TRADUCTRICE ~°~**

* * *

 **Coucou,**

 **Pfiou j'en suis venue à bout ! Oui !**

 **Vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, le rythme de mes publications s'est considérablement ralentit, c'est que j'ai repris le travail. J'ai donc vraiment peu de temps libre, mais je ne vous oublie pas et croyez-moi, il est hors de question que j'abandonne cette traduction ! Sachez aussi qu'après la traduction de base, je relis mon texte au moins 7 fois avant de le mettre en ligne, histoire d'en être le plus satisfaite possible. Dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas assez relu le chapitre précédent et je peux vous assurer que je ne referai pas la même erreur. Donc voilà, mes parutions prendront du temps, mais elles auront lieu !**

 **Sinon, au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit au petit meeting entre Harry et Severus (c'est meugnon).**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
